From A to Me
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: Luka Megurine. New girl. Pink hair. Boys will flock like birds for her attention. But she doesn't want it. Hey, Kaito? That's where you step in.
1. Sk8er Boy

**Hello, hello. And good morning/evening/night to you. I hope you read that interesting story below. I hope you'll like its super short yet sweet intro of the new story I'm coming up with. If it wouldn't trouble your pretty head, please leave a review. Oh, and the chapters will pop up at the randomest of times or I'll just leave it as a one shot. Whatever floats your boat :D**

**This is a LukaXKaito pairing so if you don't like it, don't read the rest of it. I don't own Vocaloid either!**

* * *

><p>Take a deep breath. Calm down. Everything will be alright.<p>

"I can't do this," I said miserably. I'd practiced all night and picked out my clothes, made sure I had everything, and did calming exercises. I couldn't go to a new school out of the blue and make friends. That was ridiculous!

"Go!" I whispered to myself. I shuffled forward nervously. I watched in envy as returning students caught up with old friends and chatted. I turned my head and looked at the ground determine not to screw up on the very first day.

"Watch out!" I looked up in time to see a blue-haired boy come crashing into me. His skateboard stopped but he kept going. It all happened so fast I barely registered I fell backwards until I felt a hand under my skirt.

So much for not screwing up.

"So..warm..." someone muttered.

"Aiiiie!" I shrieked pulling my skirt down. He looked up and grinned at me. Then a hand pulled his ear and he was standing.

A hand came out and pulled me up. "Sorry bout' that uh...what's your name?"

I looked strangely at the green haired girl. Her hair was a light green put into two pigtails. But her face was warm and kind and her smile was authentic. She has green eyes to match her hair. I wondered if that was a fad until I realized I didn't answer her yet.

"I'm Luka," I said. "Luka Megurine."

"I'm Miku," she shook my hand. "That's Kaito. And that's Meiko."

I looked at a girl with a brunette bob and brown eyes. She looked angry and scolded Kaito. He had blue eyes to match his blue hair and a childish face.

She pulled on the collar of his shirt and shook him violently. I tapped Miku on the shoulder. "Should she be doing that?"

Miku laughed. "It's normal if you're with us. It happens daily."

I widened my eyes but said nothing else. What a crazy group of people. Their hair was the same color as their eyes. They thought shaking each other violently was normal. They looked like they belonged in a circus.

They were absolutely going to fit me perfectly.

"Say," Miku said crossing her arms. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"Ah, yeah," I nodded.

Miku called out to Kaito and Meiko. "Hey, stop fooling around and greet the new kid."

"New kid?" Meiko asked letting go of Kaito. She turned to me and shook my hand vigorously. "I'm Meiko! Nice to meetcha!"

"C-c-c-cute!" Kaito pinched my cheeks with his hands and stretched my face.

"Owwwww!" Painful.

_**WHACK!**_

"Cut it out!" Meiko said holding a ruler in the air.

"U-u-ugh," Kaito muttered from the ground.

"Isn't that a little far?" I asked fearfully.

She laughed. "Kaito can take it! Can't you Kaito?"

He was sitting on the cement ledge. "It's soooo painful."

I threw caution to the winds and looked close to his face. Are there any scratches? Bruises? None. Good grief.

"Aww! He's so cute when he blushes!" Meiko and Miku giggled.

I looked and realized how close we were - or more accurately, our _lips_. I jumped back bumping into someone else. Soft landing but at someone else's expense.

"Sorry!" I said quickly jumping off. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"Hey! Be more careful you - " he looked at me for a moment.

"Umm...yes?" I asked. The new boy had the deepest enchanting eyes the color of the night sky and soft silky hair to match that trailed down his lean figure.

"Pardon me," he said taking a new tone. "I was so enchanted by your beautiful face, I didn't realize where I was going."

"Oh." Was all I could manage. What could you say to that?

He held my hand to his face. "Your so beautiful it hurts."

"Then stop looking at her," a voice interrupted. Kaito.

"Kaito." he said coldly. His enchanting eye iced over for a moment.

"Gakupo," Kyle linked his arm through mine.

"K-Kaito!" I stuttered. Hardly knew the guy and yet here he was!

But there was silence as the two suddenly entered a staring contest. But it quickly ended with a bell.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Miku said. "We've got to get to the gym!"

"Fine," Kaito cast Gakupo a last glance then picked me up and carried me in his arms.

This just made me confused as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] This is my first vocaloid fanfic...umm, I'm not sure you're reading this but please leave a review. This will be a sort of I'm-bored-so-I'll-add-to-it-when-I-feel-like-it kind of fanfic. I just randomly came up with this. Don't know if it's any good though...^_^"**

⊂((・x・))⊃

**_~kitana411_**


	2. Butterfly Bulllet

**[Warning: Cursing may occur.]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"GET INTO LINES!"<p>

Luka already hated gym. I couldn't believe it was my first hour and I didn't think I'd survive either. All of us - thankfully, Meiko, Miku, and Kaito - were dressed up in our gym uniforms filing into lines that would make an ant proud. That brings a out another topic.

Uniforms.

They had gold shirts with our names on in black bold lettering and black shorts. In short, we looked like a colony of bumble bees. And that was beyond lame.

"DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

Oh, yeah. And that other thing. The teacher. Mr. Verdin. He was a small man - reminded me of a bird. His nose was pointy and he had beady brown eyes that would cut you down to size. His constant yelling was about to make me deaf. And he was waaaaay across the room.

Everyone dropped and attempted to give him twenty push ups. After waiting a while and doing fake push ups in the process, I stopped after five. Next to me, Miku was panting for breath and red-faced. That told me she wasn't all out for sports.

I looked up and noticed Kaito struggling too. I laughed to myself when he did a complete flat out drop onto the floor.

"LUCY!"

Kaito rolled around and groaned. I giggled into the palm of my hand and sat back as we waited for everyone to be done.

"LUCY!"

Miku nudged me. "I think he's talking to you."

I shook my head. "In case you've forgotten, my name is - "

"LUCY! NEW KID!"

"Ugh." I grumbled and stood. Jogging over to him I thought about many ways to strangle him without touching him.

"Fetch us the dodge balls." He grunted as I neared him. He pointed me to the storage shed outside. "There are two bags so I'll call for," I winced as he shouted. "GAKUPO! KAMUI! COME HERE AND HELP LUCY!"

"It's Luka," I grounded out. "Lu-ka."

Gakupo jogged up to us and flashed a smile at me. "Yeah?"

"Help Lucy get the dodge balls from the storage shed." He barked.

He nodded. "Sure thing. Let's go, _Lucy_."

I glared at him before stomping all the way to the shed. It was a small ugly brown color that could probably use a new coat of paint. I opened the door and felt the warm air hit my face. Smells like rotting wood.

I was grabbing the balls that were in front of the mats when something slammed into me with enough force to knock me down. I rubbed my butt were it landed on the mat and squinted above me. Gakupo was completely like, melded on top of me.

"Get off of me!" I grunted trying to shove him off. Although it came out like, "Geoffame."

He rubbed his head and blinked down at me. Then he gave me a grin that would rival a Cheshire cat. He leaned down so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. I flushed red. No, don't mistake it for an embarrassed blush, it was an _ANGRY_ flush of red.

"Your glow makes me touched," he chuckled.

"Get off!" I gave an attempt to shove him. He grabbed my wrist and held it to the side.

"There are plenty of things in this position that I can take advantage of," he whispered. I shuddered. "Like how you're not strong enough to get me off. You're a pretty girl underneath me, you should be honored."

"Fuck off." I snapped. His eyes became amused.

"You really want me to?" He whispered into my ear.

I swallowed. "Get off you dirty pervert."

"There a problem?" We both turned our heads to the door. I've never felt so relieved.

Kaito, my blue knight in shining armor, stood crossing his arms in front of the door. "Mr. Verdin was wondering what was taking you so long."

Gakupo snorted and got up. I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding. Kaito. Thank god you're here. This Kamui kid...I hate you.

Gakupo picked up a bag of balls and slung them over his shoulder. He turned and winked at me, blowing a kiss on the way out. "Good bye my lovely."

I glared at him as he walked away. Stupid guy. Stupid head. Stupid. _Stupid._ **STUPID!** Even your _hair_ is stupid! The way you talk is stupid! Heck, the fact that you're _breathing _is stupid!

Kaito walked in and gave me a hand. I took it and got up. He grabbed the other bag of balls and smiled at me. "Are you okay? You just keep muttering stupid."

I smiled and shook my head. "Yeah. Let's get back to class."

We both walked in silence as went made it to the door. I looked up as someone called my name. There was only a second before a purple blur shot towards me. I snatched it from the air, holding a grape colored ball in my hand. Looking up, Gakupo waved at me. I didn't think. I just did. And in the next moment, it went right back and hit him in the face. I allowed myself a smug smile.

There was a brief pause of silence then an ear-shattering applause. Kaito hit my back a few times playfully and we both laughed. I don't know why, but I was beginning to blush.

* * *

><p><strong>CLASSROOM<strong>

"So class, here's our new student," I walked in on cue. "Please introduce yourself."

I gulped and look around for familiar faces. Everyone knew me as the 'Bullet' from now. In gym I was the star. I moved so fast I became a pink blur and my throws always hit their target. So a few smiled at me and I felt a surge of confidence.

"I'm Luka Megurine." I bowed a little. "Uh, I hope to get along with all of you."

"Does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Kiyoteru asked. I have to admit, he was the sexiest teacher alive. But...he had a girlfriend. Miki. She was the music teacher. A cute bubbly red head only a few years older than us actually. And we were all sixteen.

"Hey, I have one." I looked and spotted a good-looking green-eyed blonde slumped in his seat. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I blushed. I've never been asked that in front of _everybody_. "W-well, um. No, I don't."

He smiled. "Want me to change that?"

A heat spread through my cheeks. He was pretty nice looking. He had cool green eyes, a slight smirk and a deep blue shirt. "I um..sdfkfownxpij..."

"I think that's enough questions today Leon." Mr. Kiyoteru said sternly. "You may go to your seat Luka."

"Thanks," I muttered.

A few girls shot me friendly smiles indicating that they wanted to know me. I bit my lip and sat down next to Kaito. He have me a reassuring smile and I felt a burden being lifted. And a sensation of butterflies in my stomach settled down. As the class went on, I got out my notebook and drew random things. Like butterflies, ice cream, tuna fish, and leeks.

With my head propped up on my hand, I started to let my thoughts drift.

_Kaito...what are you doing to me? _

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Woo-hoo! I didn't think anyone would actually read this! I feel happy and now I might actually finish this after all! Sort of a steamy scene in there right? Yay! Kaito saved the day! Luka, how are those butterflies? Hope to see more reviews! **

**~kitana411**

_**Thanks to:**_

_**yiseunggi**_

_**Star.111**_

_**Vocasan **_

_**Your reviews keep me motivated!**_


	3. LMFC and Our Secret Love

"AHHHHHHH!" In case you didn't notice...I just screamed. Yeah. It's been a weird day for me. Hands petted, yes, _petted, _my head I saw the admiration in everyone's eyes. For a strange reason I was surrounded by underclassmen who seemed to...a_dore _me. And don't get me wrong, it's cute but...oh, I should start at the beginning, right? Okay, so here's the deal...they made a fan club and everything and I've only been in school for two weeks! Wonder how they got that tidbit on me slamming a ball in Gakupo's face..**.[insert smug snickering]**...well, anyways..on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Finally! Lunchtime!" I breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a long day. Class seemed to never end, there was that annoying fly...<em>stupid fly<em>. I picked up my things and started walking outside when a pair of arms hugged me. "Ka...?"

It was a small blond girl. Her eyes were a soft blue and she had a cute face. Her eye sparkled and her voice was cute too. "Luka, right? I'm Rin. Rin Kagamine." She smiled and shook my hand vigorously. "I've heard all about you. You stood up to egghead. You even hit him in the face! Ad you're the best athlete too! Everybody in my class wants to meet you! I can't wait to tell them I met Luka...oh boy! You just _have _to come!" Rin looked at me with bright eyes. "Pleeeeeease?"

_Wow...lots of words... _"Uh..."

"Great!" She dragged me down the hall getting curious stares as we passed the millions of people in the halls. "I can't wait! My class was begging me to get you! Since I'm the class rep after all but I was scared at first but your really nice and cool..."

I figured now was a good time to tune her out. She could really talk for someone so small. I sighed. How on earth did I get into this situation? And why was she speeding down the halls at breakneck speed with some little girl? "Um, Rin, I - "

"Here she is!" My jaw went slack as she whipped the door open. There was an entire line of boys and girls lined up each one beaming at me. She tugged me in. "Come on Luka, everyone wants to meet you."

"Bweah..." was all that I muttered. I nervously turned to Rin. "H-hey, Rin?"

She clapped her hands in delight. "You know my _name!_"

_You just told me. _I thought tiredly. "Rin, who're all these kids?"

"They're the Luka Megu Fan Club!" She declared pumping her fist in the air. The other kids chorused and did the same. "We love you Luka!"

Eh? What're they...EHHHHH?

"You're so cool Luka!"

"And popular Luka!"

"Look at her hair! It must be silky soft."

"Hey, Luka? Can we touch your hair?"

"Is that your natural color?"

"You have pretty eyes!"

As they closed in on me, I stared back in shock. I took one step back and freaked out. They advanced on me and I yelped. What scary kids! I whipped my head around just as a boy with tottering books came by. With a screech, I quickly flipped over him. "Sorry kid!" I shouted without looking back. _Thank god for gymnastics. _I thought exasperated. Just then, three familiar faces popped into view. _Miku..Meiko...Kaito...I'm saved!_

Miku spotted me first. "Hey, Luka! Where were you?"

I smiled and squeezed behind them. "H-hide me."

Meiko tilted her head back confused. "Luka, what happened?"

I jerked my chin in the direction of the Luka Megu Fan Club...that's a mouthful How about...LMFC? Okay, good. "Hide me."

She turned around and widened her eyes. "L-Luka..."

I heard them near us. "Where is she? Did you see her? I have to tell her our names!"

_Rin...that little bugger. _"Now quick! Shuffle into the classroom slowly."

Kaito, Miku, and Meiko formed a wall in front of me and we backed into the classroom. Shutting the door, all three of them grinned. I let out a breath of relief.

"You're sure popular suddenly," Miku sat down next to me.

"That was unexpected," I put my head on my desk.

"It's cute." Kaito bopped my head.

I straightened up. "It's creepy. You should've seen them..."

Meiko hugged me. "It's alright! Our Luka has a fan club!"

"I want to join too – ugh!"

Meiko pushed him away and sat on him. "Luka has a fan club for non-perverted creeps like _you._"

"M-Meiko.." I chuckled nervously. "You don't have to go so extreme."

"I cannot stand him polluting your innocence with his dirty thoughts," Meiko huffed.

"Ah, there you are!" A shiver rose up my back and I turned. Meiko and Miku immediately got defensive.

"How dare you show your ungrateful face?" Meiko lined up in front of me next to Miku.

"You dirty pervert!" Miku chimed in angrily.

Gakupo looked surprised for a moment then he smiled. "The gym teacher want you there after school to test her basketball skills," he pushed past them and eyed me. _"Lucy."_

I growled. "Why you - "

"Stand back, Kamui." Kaito said sternly as he pushed his way between us. "She obviously doesn't want you near here so just get out!"

Gakupo cocked and eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." Kaito said coldly.

_Kaito..._ He looks so serious. And he's...he's holding my hand! My heart sped and I felt the heat creep to my cheeks. _He's holding my hand._

"I'd challenge you but I have more important things to do," Gakupo said waving him off. He started out the door then grinned at me once. "I''ll make you mine."

I snapped at him but Kaito's hand kept me in my seat. He winked and left. There was still an angry tension in the air that lingered. The bell broke the silence and made them all jump. All of us looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Kaito's got a backbone." Meiko ruffled his hair. "Good to know you'll protect her."

Kaito and I blushed. Miku pinched my cheek. "Lukaaaa, you're so adorable when you get flustered."

"Mikuuuu." I blushed harder.

"And they're holding hands!" Meiko giggled. Kaito and I realized this and pulled our hands away.

"Um...sorry." I mumbled looking down.

He laughed. _Was he nervous? _"N-no prob. You're my friend, Luka. I should protect you."

"Thanks, Kaito." I looked up and smiled. "It means a lot to me."

He nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "Y-yeah.."

**MEANWHILE...**

"Leave me alone, Rin." He said crossing his arms.

She poked him. "Please? I can't find Luka anywhere! You've got to help me look! You're my brother!"

Len sighed. "Why? What would I get out of it?"

"You get to meet Luka!" She chirped. "She's so beautiful! You should've seen her! Her hair was so long and silky! She had the prettiest eyes too. In fact, they're just like yours!"

He rolled his blue eyes impatiently. "Is that all?"

Rin pouted. "Len. I promise, she's beautiful. Actually, she doesn't have a boyfriend so maybe you can ask her out!"

"No." Len said curtly. "I'm not interested."

"But it'd be cool to have her as an older sister..." Rin said wishfully.

"No."

"But - "

"No."

"Luka - "

"_No._"

"She over there!" She tugged his sleeve and pulled him to the school gates. Len tried to jerk his hand back and turned to glare at her but something caught his eye.

"Oh," he whispered. Her hair was long and a soft pink. When she smiled, her blue eyes twinkled with lights and he found himself staring dumbfounded at her. Rin kept talking but he could only see the pretty girl Rin was dragging him - "Let go!"

When he ripped his arm from her grasp she turned around surprised. "L-Len!"

He turned to hide his flustered cheeks. "Go do whatever, just don't bring me into it."

She fidgeted with her hands. "I'm sorry."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Whatever. I'm going home."

"Okay," she said softly. "I have a club meeting to go to so...bye, Len!"

When she disappeared, he leaned against the brick building. _What...what was that? That feeling?_

**[A/N] Okay, so I haven't updated for a while but I have like nine other stories I'm working on...so don't shoot me! I really started slacking off so now I'm going to pull an all-nighter and attempt to write a new chapter for everything! [Note: I said ATTEMPT...] So leave me a review and I'll try and focus on this. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What a crappy chapter...sheesh. I'm telling that to **_**me.**_

_Thanks to:_

_Hotaru-Naichingeru_

_yiseunggi_

_lovexwatermelonx_

_Morumotto-chi_

_Banana _

_I always credit my reviewers for the motivation!_


	4. Crushed to Crush

I nearly tripped over the sidewalk as I ran into the doors. The halls were empty, save for a few stragglers. I made my way up the stairwell in a rush. See, it's been a long month. And my fans haven't died down. Look, it's cute and all but they've crossed the border line from following me home to snapping candid photos. Oh, look, the classroom! Almost there! Just a few..more..

**BAM!**

_What? _My heart thudded like bird in a cage. The boy I was looking at had blue eyes reflecting my own. His blonde hair was styled so it was spiky yet cool at the same time. He had creamy skin and was drop dead hot but all I could focus on was the fact that he was holding me against the wall. I gulped. Who was he? What did he want? My mouth seemed to be unable to move and I was frozen. His hands held my slender wrists against the wall and his knee came between my legs, pinning me against the wall like a butterfly on display.

"I've never seen you before," he said huskily. My tongue seemed to swell so I couldn't speak. "Are you just another weirdo? Talk!"

I flinched. Was this bullying? I don't know! I've never been bullied before! But he was sure scaring me. "Y-you..." my voice came out faintly. "Who are you?"

A dangerous smile appeared on his lips. "Len Kagamine and you'd better not forget it."

I nodded fearfully. "Y-yeah, I w-won't."

"I heard you're Luka Megurine," he whispered. "New girl. Smart. Athletic. Typical, down-to-earth girl. I don't understand why people like you."

This was infuriating! Whether he was a bully or not, he didn't need to say those things! "Look," I snapped. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but leave me the hell alone. I've never met you before and I've never bothered you before. I don't understand – kya!"

His lips were millimeters away from mine. If I spoke anymore we could kiss! Eww. "Spark. You're feisty, aren't you? Sparky."

"I'm n-not Sparky!" I stammered edging back. "L-Luka! My name is Luka!"

"Hey, you two! No – Luka?" I turned my face a little and for some reason I was happy to see...what was his name?...um..Leon! Yeah, I'm happy to see – wait, LEON? He was just coming up the stairs. Leon came closer. "What're you doing?"

"Save...me..." I muttered weakly. He sighed.

"You owe me," he gave a shrug. "Hey kid, whaddya want with Luka? So far she's been a pretty good girl and I still haven't dated her yet so back off."

_Eh? That's saving me? Jeez Leon...you sleazy hero. _

Len turned slightly away from me. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Leon paused then smiled. "I dunno."

…..._LEON!...you jerk...stupid...hero... _

"Then you're no threat," Len chuckled. "This you hero, Luka? What a joke."

"Leon! You jerk!" I snapped trying to wriggle free. "Somebody! Pervert! Help! Leon you jerk! _Jerk._ JERK!"

Leon laughed and yanked me out from Len's grasp, pulling me behind him. Len widened his eyes for a moment then narrowed them. "Sorry, kid." Leon said. "But this has gotta stop for now." Unexpectedly, he threw me over his shoulder and started to class. "We're gonna be late now, Luka. Jeez."

"It's not MY fault!" I pointed out with a pout. "I'll kill you! Let me go you perv!"

"I just saved you," he said with a laugh. "You owe me now, remember? Luka, dearie."

"We're not best friends!" I harrumphed. "You're a sleazy jerk. And put me down!"

"Calm down," he set met on my feet. "No more tardiness for you, understand?"

I crossed my arms like a five-year-old child and looked away. "Yeah, whatever. Jerk."

He lifted me up again. "You're going to the nurse little missy."

"Le-oooon!" I whined thrashing about. "Stop being mean!"

See what my life has come to? Ridiculous, right?

* * *

><p>I flipped to the next page and glanced at the clock again. It was ten minutes into class yet she still hadn't showed up yet. She wasn't sick...she (hopefully) wasn't kidnapped by her fans...was she just late? How strange. Luka was usually on time. This must've been one of her off days. Yeah...<p>

"Kaito, do you understand?" Meiko's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked and sat up.

"Un...what?"

Her notebook came down on my head. "Listen here, Shion!"

"Meiko!" I rubbed my sore spot. "What?"

"Are you worried about Luka?" Meiko asked. "Probably, yes. You always space out and worry. I'm sure she's fine and didn't get hit by a meteor or anything. Now pay attention."

I sighed and ran my hand in my hair, mussing it up. "Hey, Meiko? You're a girl right?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" She growled menacingly.

"Well," I said trying to get out from her scary stare. "This is all hypothetical but...how do you get a girl to like you?"

Her dark aura disappeared and a devious smile took its place. "Why?"

"I'm just curious," I said cautiously. "I said it was all hypothetical."

"Well, first off, never be a lecherous perv." She smiled and crossed her legs. "Yeah, okay. And don't be a complete jerk...spend time with her...be romantic...take her beatings like a man.."

I looked at her doubtfully. "For some reason this sounds like _your_ typical guy."

She pouted and crossed her arms indignantly. "What? Can't a girl dream? Anyway, Luka seems like the type for sweet, funny and adorable guys. I don't think she's much for rough handling and - "

I blushed and stuttered. "W-who said I-I was a-asking out L-Luka?"

"I didn't say anything about asking anyone out." Meiko said smugly. I became tongue-tied. "Kaito, do you have a crush on Luka?"

My silence answered for her.

She clapped and giggled. "The perfect time to ask her to the V Dance!"

"I dunno," I muttered. The V Dance was a dance but some students would go up to the stage and perform lively. It was fun but the last two times I'd gone it was with Meiko and Miku. I'd never asked a girl to go with me. Maybe we could perform. I did have fun the one time they got me on stage... "Luka? I admit it, I like her but I don't think she feels the same way."

Meiko snorted. "Better decide quick because I know a bunch of guys who are going to ask Luka out. And she's too polite to turn them down."

I swallowed. "R-really? What if she says no? I don't know what to do! What if someone already asked her? What if - "

"I'll kill you if you don't ask her." She replied looking at her red nails. "And then I'll plan your funeral...throwing your body into an anaconda pit and say it was what you wanted."

"You wouldn't." I said horrified.

She gave me a _just-wait-and-see_ look. I shuddered.

So my top priority:

_Ask Luka out._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] I didn't write because I was busy all weekend and had to go to a wedding (I didn't know who's it was but it was fun) and was really tired after I did get asked to dance three times! I had a good time too. Funny thing is, the guys I danced with were shocked when I said I was only fourteen...they thought I was like, either sixteen or almost twenty...ha! And I was inspired to do a cute dance scene since it _is _school. Well, anyway I was just adding a little excitement here. Now it's a race to see who asks Luka first...will it be Kaito? Her enemy, Gakupo? Her new sleazy (yet sexy) hero, Leon? The seemingly mean Len? Or maybe even her LMFC! Oh dearie me Luka, you'll have quite a week! **

_Thanks:_

_Banana_

_yiseunggi_

_lovexwatermelonx_

_For your lovely reviews! I love you guys!_


	5. Let's Go!

"V Dance?" Luka set her apple juice down. "What's that?"

Miku smiled and explained cheerfully. "It's a dance where boys ask girls out and if you want to, you can perform music. All three of us did this last year and even got Kaito to help out." She nudged him and snapped out of his daze. "It's really fun to socialize and stuff. There's some dancing, singing...free food."

That got Luka's undivided attention. "Free food? Like, really?"

Meiko, Kaito and Miku nodded satisfied with their result. Luka was interested in going. Sure, it was for free food but she was still going. She seemed to mull this over for a moment while she absentmindedly chewed on her ham sandwich. Kaito waited for her reply eagerly. She opened her mouth to answer them but then started to choke. Meiko started hitting her back.

"Are you okay? Do you need water? A doctor?" She asked as Luka clutched her chest. "Luka?"

"Just." _Cough._ "Fine." _Cough._ "Juice." She grabbed her juice and swallowed it quickly. After that, she set it down and cleared her throat. "All better."

They all laughed together in relief. Luka felt a shiver run up her back. Meiko and Miku cracked their knuckles and Kaito's gaze became hard. She turned and saw the stupid head of purple hair. His gaze passed over the three of them then settled in Luka. He smiled like the overconfident fool he is, and leaned over to her. She inched back in case she needed to either a) punch him or b) run from him.

"Hey cutie," he said dripping with sweetness. "You and I are going to the V Dance together."

She scoffed. "You're kidding. You? Not a chance bozo, now buzz off."

He laughed. "I knew you'd say that. So I - "

"She's not going with you." Meiko growled.

"We wouldn't allow it anyway," Miku scowled.

"You're nothing but trash," Luka harrumphed. "Why the hell would I go with you?"

"I am one of the hottest guys here," Gakupo scoffed. "Why the hell _wouldn't _you go with me?"

"I simply dislike you," she said her mood dropping slowly.

"Yeah, Kamui." Kaito sniggered. "Seems like none of them are going to change their minds. You've lost."

"Well, if she doesn't feel like going," he said huffing indignantly, "I'll just ask someone worthy."

Luka snorted. "Go ahead, hope I spoiled your day."

He growled at her and turned on his heel, disappearing. She was practically seething visible waves of hatred while she sipped the remains of her apple juice. Meiko and Miku glowered at their lunches while thinking of ways to murder a certain 'someone' without having to go to jail. They'd already thought of three. Kaito noted the mood of the table and grinned.

"Luka, why don't you go with - "

"Us!" A chorus of voices said behind them. All of them turned and Luka sighed to herself. Rin latched herself onto Luka like a burr. "Luka! Luka! Luka! It's our first year that we can go! Make it special by going with - "

"Me," Leon interrupted. Luka's attention shifted to him as he leaned casually on the chair next to her. "Remember me saying something about you owing me?"

"Well...I…uh…" Luka's mouth opened and closed but no other sounds came out. "Y-you see...all..."

"Luka!" The kids chorused. She briefly wondered how they got into the room. "Please?"

"Now, now, kiddos." Leon started to shoo them away. "She's going with me. So no need to worry, she'll have a date."

"I never said…" Luka stammered.

"What? Am I not good enough?" Leon flashed her a seductive grin. She was having a hard time shooting him down like Gakupo. His eyes flashed brightly and Luka blushed. He was nice and everything and sometimes a bit overfriendly but he was a good friend. And that's how she wanted it to stay. "I'll take you as a friend." He smiled a genuine warm smile as if sensing her discomfort. "It's only to pay back a favor."

"W-we-well…" she glanced at the kids, Miku, Meiko, Kaito then Leon. "Guess I could um..." she came up with a plan quickly. "As a group! Let's go as a group so everyone's happy. Y-yeah, I'm confident this will work."

"Hmm." Meiko stared at her as if defeated. _Luka…Kaito likes you. _She wanted to scream it out so she could hear but that wasn't her place. Meiko was evil but she wasn't _that _evil. Besides, she was an evil _mastermind_. Not an evil _person._

"I guess that could work," Kaito laughed to ease the air of tension. "It'll be fun."

"Okay!" Rin said clapping her hands. "Luka's a genius too! Isn't that fantastic! I knew she could think of this because she's such a smart person! Luka is always smart. I remember that time when we were in the library, wait…why do they call it a library? I mean it doesn't really having to do with the books right? Who agrees? Well, it's not that important but we always find her in the library. Either the corner or maybe at the tables. Luka always studies there."

_Does she ever stop to take a breath? _Luka felt a smile curl on her lips. So she was going to the dance with all these people. It was…perfect. Lot's of fun and laughter were guaranteed.

* * *

><p>Rin swung her bag back and forth, practically prancing into the house. She slid off her shoes and shut the door behind her. She smiled and ran into the kitchen, finding her brother making soup. She dropped her bag and threw her arms around his waist. She was smaller than him since he grew so fast. He glanced behind him before returning his attention to the pot.<p>

"Len, Len, guess what!" She said excitedly.

"You're going to the dance with Luka?" He guessed.

"How'd you know?" She asked letting him go.

"You're so simpleminded," he shrugged. "I can read whatever's on your mind by just listening to you."

She crossed her arms. "No way."

He turned off the stove and moved the pot to the counter, setting it down on a towel. Len turned and faced her. "You've always been easy to read." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Why don't you set the table?"

She hopped back and started up the stairs. "I've got homework! And a new outfit since I'm going to the dance with Luka and well everybody else. But that doesn't matter since I'm going with Luka either way. By the way, Luka's – "

"Rin." He said cutting off her nonstop babble.

She giggled. "Alright, Len. But bring me a bowl later on!"

As soon as she went up stairs, he opened the cupboard and pulled out a few bowls and set them down on the counter. He then pulled out spoons and a ladle, setting it to the side. He yawned and started to fill the bowls. It had been another long day. He hated dances. Girls came up and asked him repeatedly but why the heck would he go? It was just a party filled with sweaty bodies gyrating against each other. In short, it was gross. The doorbell rang and he jumped. Girls were really annoying.

With an exaggerated sigh, he went to open the door. "Look, I'm not going to the dance…"

"That's f-fine," Luka stuttered backing away. "Why're you h-here?"

"Not so fast," he said grabbing her arm. She squeaked nervously. "I remember you. Your jerk of a boyfriend - "

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said defensively.

"Whatever," he said pulling her inside. "He interrupted something didn't he?"

She glanced around. "Why're you here? Where's Rin? Did I g-get the address wrong?"

He smirked. "If you're going to see Rin, you're in the right place. But in my arms?" He pulled her to his chest and almost laughed when she yelped in surprise. "Probably the wrong place to be."

"Luka?" A sweet voice called behind them. Luka pushed him away with a gasp and glared at him. He rubbed his head and noted her blushing cheeks. "Len? Is she here? Oh hey – what's wrong?"

Luka cleared her throat and straightened her clothes. "Nothing. Did you want help on your homework?"

"Yup!" Rin bounced down the stairs and grabbed her hand. "I don't understand it. Why do they expect me to remember all of it? I have terrible memory so sometimes I don't remember what the lesson was on. It's ill right Luka?"

Luka nodded and glanced backwards. He disappeared. She gulped and followed Rin as she went on her ruthless babble. Unbeknownst to them, Len had disappeared into the kitchen again, holding a hand to his pounding heart. Sure he acted cool, but his heart started to flutter and she was so unexpected he just went into autopilot mode. He shook his head and went to the counter to fill the bowls.

_Maybe I'll go after all…_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Yo people! It's your favorite and lazy authoress! She's updating a brand new chapter just for you! Yeah, yeah…I couldn't decide on whom she was going with and just cooked that up together. Don't worry; it'll be a Luka and Kaito fic but I need to expand the relationships on her friends so we're along for a **_**little**_** Luka and Len pairing. But it's one-sided love so don't worry! I think I suck at writing Luka Len pairings anyway but I'll attempt to after I finish this! BTW…thanks to:**

_ovexwatermelonx_

_espeonkid101_

_yiseunggi_

_Banana_

**Lovely reviewers from my last chapter! So let's see those reviews add up!**

**Ciao,**

**~kitana411**


	6. Advanced Family

**[A/N] Gomen! I had such a long break since I was working on other stories and my school crap! But I'm back for the moment! Sorry for making you wait! I apologize a million bazillion times! I swear I'll try harder!**

**Now this chapter might be random but I just needed something to get my Vocaloid gears running again since they're frozen and all.**

>* ))))>* ))))>* ))))>

"Akaito?" Mr. Gowand asked.

"Here!" he answered.

"Gumi?"

"Here," a small girl answered.

"Iroha Nekomura?"

"Absent," giggled a dainty pinkette. Mr. Gowand sighed and continued up his list.

"Lucy Melody?"

"Here," I said. A few heads swiveled my way and I looked automatically at my desk. The tan desk. Scribbled on, dented in, and ink stained. - this showed quite a history so I focused on what was written.

_KN4EVER!_

_Interesting,_I thought.

Kennedy Lotz has the hotz!

_Weird..._ I laughed inwardly at the silly name. _When was this written?_

As Mr. Gowand went on with his list of names, I yawned and dozed off while ignoring the curious stares from other students. This was my new 'Academically Advanced' class so I was new...again. I didn't mind too much except for the fact that I knew no one in here. Well, Akaito reminded me of Kaito...I'd better ask if he has any brothers. Well, I didn't know what this was really for since the teacher had finished his list and told us to resume our last project of which I had no idea of.

"Hullo, I'm Nekomura!" A girl approached me as the teacher left to fill some paper work.

"Megurine," I said glancing at the girl who strangely reminded me of Hello Kitty...

Really. She had a short strawberry pink bob and a big red bow tied on the top of her head. Her eyes were a mixture of hazel as well as purple so almost a swirly pink. And she really tiny! All she wore was frilly white and pink! Seriously! She had white fluffy boots and dark pink striped knee-high socks. She had a red tutu and a frilly pink shirt. On her wrists were red ribbons tied into sickenly cute bows. Yet it assembled perfectly on her.

"But call me Luka," I smiled. "It sounds way cooler."

"Oh yeah, it does." Nekomura grinned showing me an iPod white smile. Kami, this kid was cute!

"So what are we doing exactly?" I asked as everyone else stood and stretched.

Nekomura glanced around. "Lemme explain this." She finally said. "I'm sure you're confused as to why you're here." I nodded. "Well this class is pretty much like family. We excel in some subject and therefore we stay here to finish more college-level prep-slash-study. See, I'm like the baby girl of this family," she said. "I'm the smallest and Gumi over there is the sweetest yet tomboyish older sister." She wave to Gumi. A green haired girl with red and silver head phones waved back. "And over there is a few of the smarter Shion brothers; Nigaito - "

"Hmm?" A soft voice said from the corner. It was a boy with light green hair and a soft expression.

"Akaito -"

"Did you call me?" A red -haired version of Kaito turned his head.

"Taito - "

"Do you happen to have a bandage on you?" A dark-headed boy asked.

"I warned you to avoid him..." Iroha said as if she'd said this a million times before. "Go to the nurse again."

"But she's crazy!" He protested. His half-open jacket showed his bare chest that had been wrapped in bandages. From his arms dangled old bandages slightly fraying at the edges. "I swear she tried to molest me!"

"That's because you're injured _everywhere!"_

"Pssh, I'll just ask that girl right here."

"Don't bother her," Iroha said narrowing her tiny eyes into slits. "You'll probably just want to fight later on."

"Only if I get bored of her," he scoffed.

"And then we have last but not least, Meito."

He grunted.

"So...are there any other girls?" I asked eyeing all the boys warily. It seemed all of them had stopped to look at me. _Uwah...Kaito had a lot of brothers!_

"Just me, Gumi and you," she giggled.

"Oh..." I said nervously. "That's good...I think."


	7. I Love Zoo too!

"Kaito~!" Miku whined, clutching my arm. "I wanna go see the giraffe!"

I staggered as she pulled me to the giraffe pen, barely holding onto her multiple bags filled with things ranging from stuffed penguins and loving gifts for her friends. I had at least four balloons attached to my wrist and an elephant hat on my head. Today she wanted to hang out at the zoo. And here we were.

Miku said she called the rest of the gang but they were busy with the dance coming up and all. I felt a little saddened at the thought that Luka wouldn't come but went anyway since Miku would be alone if I didn't go. And knowing Miku, she'd get lost in the parking lot.

Since we were born, Miku and I have been raised together as best friends. She stayed the same while I grew taller but we remain good friends. Her hair was much longer than it had been a few years ago and she got more attention now that she was more developed. I wasn't too bad myself since I was a lot kinder than a lot of jerks at our school. I'm not boasting or anything, it's just a fact of life.

"Look at their long necks!" Miku leaned over the railing and studied the giraffes closely. "How do they get so tall?"

"It's in their genetics?" I tried.

Miku thought for a moment then nodded. "Uh-huh. Their necks almost touch the sky!"

"I doubt that," I joked patting her head. "But I know they're taller than you."

She pouted. "Kaito-kun...I'm not a little kid anymore..."

I laughed again and we both started towards an ice cream stand. "I know, I know but you're so cute."

Miku blushed. "Really?"

"You'll always be my little sister," I said before I began ordering.

Miku's face fell a little as she stood behind him. She didn't want to be his little sister...she wanted to be more grown up! Why did he have to say such things? The reason she called only him out was because she wanted him to realize she wasn't such a kid anymore...but then again, the zoo probably wasn't the best place to begin. But Miku didn't like museums because they were eerie and bored her. And Miku didn't want to go and just hang out in the city just in case Luka or Meiko appeared. The zoo was the only interesting option!

"Rats!" Miku hissed. She should've thought this out.

"Mint-Choco for you," I grinned extending the cone towards her.

"Thanks," she muttered taking it.

I licked my blue moon ice cream thankfully. "What's wrong?"

Miku smiled and licked her ice cream. "We didn't even see the pandas yet!"

I smiled, relieved. "Well, let's go then!"

We both started towards the panda cages excitedly. At least Miku was enjoying herself. I had no idea she was so into animals. It was sort of ridiculous the way she seemed like a little kid. I thought it was cute too, however.

Miku stopped abruptly and spun me around. "Hey! Wait, I wanna get some pandas from the gift shop!"

"I thought you wanted to see the pandas - " I started confusedly.

"I want to get pandas first!" Miku whined.

I looked back at the panda pen which stood only a few more strides away. Then did a double-take. Miku stopped struggling knowing it was now futile.

"Taito, Akaito, Kikaito, Nigaito..." I listed off my brothers one by one. "Ah! Luka?"

The colorful bunch of teenagers surrounded the pandas like a happy rainbow. Luka's face was glowing with happiness and everyone was laughing with her.

"Let's go see them..." I said quietly slipping towards them.

"Yeah, let's." Miku said downhearted.

"Luka!" I shouted hoping she'd turn. "Hey!"

Miku scowled for a split second as the pinkette slowly turned. All the rest of the brothers began turning as well when Luka waved back happily. They all stared at me as if I was some sort of animal on display.

"Kaito," they all said in unison.

"Kaito~!" Luka squealed and threw her arms around me. "I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Huh..." I slid my gaze to Miku for a second but shook my head mentally. She probably just didn't tell them they were going to the zoo and Luka said she was busy. "Well, what're you all doing here?"

"We're initiating the new girl to our group by going on a Shion Trek together," Taito said putting his arm around Luka. "Plus Meito."

The red-head rolled his eyes in response and crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you invite - "

"You're not in our AP group," they all laughed as if this was ridiculous. "So of course you weren't invited."

"Haha, very funny." I mumbled embarrassed.

"But now that you're here you might as well stay," Luka grinned tugging at my arm. "Miku, you too!"

"Yeah!" Miku grinned back excitedly and clutched to my other arm.

There's something afoot with Miku's feelings and their about to have the worst day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] GOMEN FOR BEING EXTREMELY SLOW BUT THIS IS REALLY HARD BECAUSE I'M SO BUSY! I'm trying my best to update and wrote but it's almost impossible! Well, hopefully you read this T^T I lost some readers when I mention the LukaLen one-sided thing...oh, well.**

**Review my lovelies**!

_~kitana411_


	8. Really Random

Turns out Luka was actually enjoying the time with the Shion (+Meito) group. Miku skipped ahead of them, pointing excitedly at all the animals. Kaito got a few snippets of talk to Luka but his brothers' kept getting her attention. They'd suddenly bring a cone of ice cream or buy her some stuffed animal. Meito even bought her an inflatable dolphin. It was clear that they all just adored her. Kaito, on the other hand, had very little money left from his earlier trip with Miku.

"Ahh!" Luka was lifted onto Kikaito's shoulders. Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair. They had about thirty minutes left before the zoo closed. If he could snag her for thirty seconds...

"Kaito!" Miku shouted. "Look at the cute monkey!"

Kaito looked over and smiled. "Yeah, how cute."

She stopped jumping and went to his side. "Hey...why're you so glum? Is it because Luka's not playing attention to you?"

He snapped his head back and looked at her. "What makes you think that?"

She shrugged, knowing she got him. "You haven't said much since we joined your brothers."

"Well..." he cast a longing glance at the sakura-haired beauty. "More or less."

She put her hand in his. "Well, I'm here for you! I'll make you forget all about her!"

And she **meant** it.

* * *

><p>Luka glanced back as they traded her onto Akaito's shoulders. She felt a sudden drop of sadness enter her heart. Miku and Kaito were smiling and holding hands. How did this happen so quickly? Sure, she'd been spending time with his brothers but she gathering information on Kaito at the same time. She gathered that he was madly in love with ice cream, loved anything cold and hated leeks because of some sort of trauma as a child. And that he and Miku were childhood friends. <em>Good<em> childhood friends.

"Luka!" The boys got her attention again. "Will you perform with us at the dance?"

She blinked. "M-me? Perform? No way."

"Don't think we didn't hear you singing in the music room," Taito tsked. "I was just finishing up a figh...some business and heard your lovely voice floating out the window."

She turned pink. "W-what? You're so rude!"

"You just have to sing one song," Kikaito pointed out. "Although we have to find a male lead now..."

Luka looked at all of them with confusion. "But you're all guys...?"

"We're getting all the instruments," Meito grinned. "Me on the rocking guitar, Kikaito on the piano, Nigaito with the lights and miscellaneous noise, and so on and so forth."

She suddenly got an idea. "Hey! Kaito!"

His blue eyes centered on her. She felt a fluttery feeling settle in her stomach. "U-uh...will you sing a duet with me at the dance?"

_I know I said I wouldn't sing but..._

His face brightened. "Yeah!"

"Does everyone **AH**-gree?" The slight yelp was because Akaito just felt her up. She turned crimson and demanded to be let down. He flipped her forward and held her bridal-style. He made a kissy face but she grabbed his lips and pinched them. He let her go with a wince and licked his lips.

"I like'em feisty," he purred. Akaito was a big flirt so this came as no surprise.

Luka frowned as Kaito came up with Miku. "What's going on?"

"You're going to sing our new song," Nigaito declared as they all exited the zoo.

"What is it?" he asked, happy for any reason to be spending more time with Luka.

"A surprise."

* * *

><p>Miku scowled as he was called away from her. She was so upset that none of her plans had worked and wished she tried the extremely risky one (that involved a shark tank and Luka). But as they reached the parking lot, she smiled a bit. He would <em>have<em> to drive her home, right?

"You guys go over that song," Meito called as he got the keys from Kaito. "I'll drive Miku home."

So much for that plan.

The dangerously mood-swinging redhead jingled the keys as she crossed her arms in disappointment. He always scared Miku because he was like Meiko and had the same habits as her. Like sister, like brother. But she was less worried since he was sober. Which wasn't much. Miku collected that he a big fan of thrill-seeking and would go out pretty far to find it - unless it found him first.

"Straight home." She confirmed with any argument.

He shrugged and unlocked the dark blue car. "Sure. Whatever."

Miku slid in cautiously. "No detours?"

"Mh-hm..." he started the engine and they both clicked their seat belts.

"No going other places?" Miku locked her door.

He drove off with a wave. As they pulled out onto the street, he slanted a grin towards her. "No guarantees."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Sorry! Sorry! A million apologies! So late...so long...I didn't think anyone would honestly care or read about this story. Gosh...was I wrong! Anyway, can anyone guess the song they'll sing?**

**BTW, thanks for all your compliments! You know who you are!**

_~kitana411_


	9. Magnetic Kiss

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

I groaned at the unbeilevable boredness. What was taking the guys so long anyway? They said they needed to grab a few things before they could practice and Kaito needed to help too. And Nigaito was searching his cluttered room (surprising, I know) for the only copy of the lyrics they wrote. So...here I was...in their basement...

I blew my bangs back and whisked my peachy tresses into a side-swept ponytail. I pulled out my red glasses and made myself at home on their comfortable couch. I pulled a book from my bag I brought and began reading were I left off.

* * *

><p><em>He settled for a lazy smile and gave me a narrow-lidded look. "You're so..." he leaned closer. "Attractive."<em>

_"And you..." I tried to come up with something clever but... "...reek of alcohol."_

_He pulled me closer by my waist with strength. "You smell irresistibly good."_

_I swallowed and tried to pry his arm away as he nuzzled my neck. "Who are you?" I demanded._

_He chuckled. A low rumbling sound that I felt on my shoulder. "I'm going to make you glad you came."_

* * *

><p>"Aha!" I jumped a foot in the air, dropping my book and making my heart race. "I found it, Luka!"<p>

I swiped my book 'The Art of Seduction' from the ground and thrust it back in my bag. "You did did you?"

Nigaito handed me a slightly wrinkled sheet of paper. "Yep. It was in the DVD player."

"Hmph," I read it over, getting more and more flustered. "I-I'm supposed to sing this w-with Kaito?"

He nodded. "We wanted to try out out and this is the perfect moment!"

"And your hormones were doing what?" I asked quizzically reading the song again.

"Having a dance party apparently," Nigaito smiled sheepishly. "You have the right type of voice so I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Uh-huh." I looked up as the rest of his brothers appeared with their instruments. Kaito carried to headsets with microphones and handed me one. I put it on my neck and showed him the lyrics. "Look at this. It's so...so..."

"Intimate?" Kaito tried.

I gasped. "Yes! Exactly! I mean come on...look at the title!"

He scanned the sheet over once. "I-I-I'm singing t-this with y-you?"

I nodded and frowned. "We're going to need a lot of practice."

"I don't know..." Kaito looked at me with his azure eyes twinkling. "I think this'll actually be fun, Luka."

I thought the song was a little dirty if you really looked into the meaning but if Kaito put it that way...I guess this would be fine. Besides, it was just a silly little song, right? Nothing to get worried about. Don't overreact, Luka. Just do not. Ugh, now you're putting too much thought into this. Just act normal and sing. He's your friend. They're all your friends. Just. Stop. Thinking.

"Ready?" Akaito called out strumming his guitar with Meito.

I re-read the lyrics. "How do we know the beat? Or the tune?"

Kikaito got his fingers ready. "You're a musician...it'll come to you naturally, I'm sure."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah...hopefully."

"Turn on your mics," Nigaito instructed them.

They did so.

"And a one, and a two - !" He started the background music.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, that was harder than I thought." Luka said as we walked the streets. She needed some fresh air and something to soothe her throat so they both went out to get something to eat or drink.<p>

"At least it wasn't their other song," I pointed out with a nagging urge to hold her hand.

She looked at me as we stopped in front of a book shop. She looked appalled. "There's something worse?"

"Well," I grabbed her hand before I could lose my courage and pulled her along to my favorite place. "I guess you could say that."

"Sing a little," she said innocently, a spark of curiosity lighting within her eyes.

I tugged her along past the people and smiled. Her eyes widened as she realized I was going to do it. Sure, it was going to be embarrassing but if it made Luka happy... I stopped her in front of an empty bench. I took a deep breath and looked at her as if she were intoxicating - which was actually true because to me, she was. I began from the middle and transitioned on another verse afterwards.

"Brush your lips on mine. Ignore the tears that make me blind. Intoxicate me now. Melt it with your breath. The last of my sane mind." I leaned over her and pushed her down on the bench. "Touch my skin again and we no longer can be friends. But as long as you're here, breathing into my ear," I leaned to her ear and whispered huskily, "I've nothing to fear."

She instantly blushed and started giggling. "O-oh, I didn't think you'd actually do it."

I pulled her up and began dancing on the sidewalk, ignoring the curious stares. Guess I should finish what I started. Luka blinked in surprise but looked like she was enjoying herself. I danced with her in broad daylight and sang joyously.

"Now if you'd try and hold me tight and tell me everything's alright." I pulled her to my chest. "Please would you lie to me smile and say you'd stay for the night. Brush your lips on mine. Ignore the tears that make me blind." I twirled her and continued down te street while dancing. "Intoxicate me now, melt me with your breath. Even if it kills me..."

Luka began laughing. It was like a twinkling bell in my ears, her laugh.

"On the sheets we're hand in hand," I held both her hands with her back to me. "Like two magnets end to end. Silhouettes merge and meld; fading like a dream as the moon descends." I flipped her over and put and arm around her waist. "Touch my skin again. And we no longer can be friends. But as long as you're here, breathing into my ear." I brushed my lips in her ear, "I've nothing to fear."

Luka shivered slightly and I hoped it wasn't because she got creeped out. Whenever I was around her, I did crazy things. And this had got to top all of them. Dancing and singing (a _sexual_ song no less) in public? Yep, totally.

But the look on Luka's face and the happiness radiating off of her was totally worth it. She started laughing and holding onto me for support. I was floating on Cloud 9 for sure. I laughed along with her and couldn't help but grin. We continued down the street with our hands held together and I led her to the small ice cream parlor on the corner of the street. She wiped tears from her eyes and tried regaining her breath.

"Oh hello," I was startled to hear that voice. "What would you two like to order?"

Luka froze too. "G-Gakupo?"

The purple-haired teen smiled. "In the flesh."

I didn't think he worked here. As if he read my mind he settled on me. "I just began yesterday."

"Oh," I nodded lamely.

"Ah..." she scanned the menu over. "There's no tuna-flavored, am I right?"

"Fresh out," he replied. "Try the grape. It's purple so I know you'll love it, my lovely lady."

She pouted. "Kaito, what do you think?"

"I'll just get a strawberry cone and a blueberry for me," I ordered pulling out my wallet.

"Alright," he typed it in. "That'll be four fifty."

I paid and got our ice creams and left. Gakupo winked at Luka when she turned back to see if she was seriously seeing him. She licked her ice cream contentedly and deftly ignored him on their way out. I continued on despite our previous encounter. I didn't know why he didn't like me but he must've had a reason.

He just better not try to take my Luka away anymore.

"Hey, Kaito?" Luka started taking a bite of her cone. "You and Miku..." she paused. "Um, are you...is there something more to your ah, friendship?"

I looked at her in surprise. "What brings that up?"

Luka started concentrating in her frozen treat. "Uh, nothing. Just curious is all."

I raised an eyebrow but looked in front of us again. "Well, no. We're really just friends."

Luka laughed lightly. "O-of course, I was just um, wondering."

"Uh-huh," I nodded but smiled. Was she hinting...did she...like me perhaps?

Nah, maybe it's just the way I viewed things.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Aha, the infamous author's note. Thanks for reading/reviewing my lovely story. Let's get the ball rolling! I really want them to kiss as bad as you do! Kaito stop being so friggin' dense!**

_~kitana411_


	10. LukaLen

I watched my sister try on another dress for the umpteenth time. She had magically convinced me to come to the mall with her yesterday and _viola_ here we were. This time, it was a light pink one with creamy ribbons. It looked like Little Bo Peep had some sort of nervous breakdown and was now twirling in endless circles. Which was exactly what Rin was doing. She was so excited but did she have money? Of course not. So I brought my wallet to pay for what she wished. But I did have a limit to which she pouted but come on, how much money did you think I have? I'm not some handsome billionaire, sheesh.

"He-he! What do you think?" Rin giggled pulling up the skirts around her.

"Am I related to you?" I muttered checking my phone for nothing.

"Le-en." She frowned and disappeared behind the curtain. "You're such a meanie!"

"Just hurry and pick a stupid dress already," I groaned. We'd been here for over an hour and the only thing she bought was make up. "I want to go home."

She suddenly squealed and popped out from the curtain with her puke pink dress on. She all but shoved her cell phone in my face with excitement. "Eek! Luka was just spotted in the cafeteria at this mall by a secret LMFC member! Hurry!" She all but shoved me out the door. "Go down and say hi! Maybe you'll hit instant sparks or something and get married, making her my older sister so we can finally be related! Ehmagawd that'd be so amazing since..."

I rolled my eyes and walked away, glad for any excuse to be away from that chatterbox. I snapped my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket. I chuckled to myself. Something told that of all people, Luka didn't expect me.

* * *

><p>"Kaito..." I muttered. "You're late again."<p>

I stared at the crowded mall with amazement. Did all these people come here just to shop? Well, no duh but there were so many! I even see old people! Different people all roped into shopping with bright advertisements and catchy songs. I guess if anything, shopping brings the world together...wow, since when did I give a crap? Gosh, here I am, talking to myself and even having a nice little thought-versation. I crossed my arms and glanced back at the doors. Kaito's going to be here soon, right? We have to pick out our outfits for the song!

I looked at my phone once more and sighed, closing it again. The loud murmur of the crowd rose and fell in waves of sound. People were talking rapidly about a sale going on nearby or the terrific food being sold at some food booth. Meanwhile, I stood near the fountain waiting for my ridiculously cute friend to get his butt here. It doesn't sound bad, eh? Everyone else is shopping...I'm standing like some impatient tuna. (Then again, tuna fish do not have legs.)

I turned and sat on the marble edge of the fountain. In the center stood a gigantic musical note flashing bright colors and made of clear glass. Water came off from the top and ran down the sides before dropping into the ever-changing waters below. Coins were thrown into the fountain as people made secret wishes and settled peacefully on the tile bottom, covered by water and surrounded by others. I, on the other hand, need to stop talking to myself because I think I'm going a bit insane.

"What a delightful surprise," I turned. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"L-Len." I stammered. I didn't know whether to be angry or scared with him because he always caught me off guard. "What are you doing here?"

"What do people usually when at a mall?" He had that slightly playful tone yet a somewhat alluring look directed towards me.

"S-shop?" I don't know why I answered him either so don't ask.

"Well, I'm doing nothing at the moment," he smiled - just a little curve of his mouth. "Have anything in mind?"

See, this is the part where I get frustrated. "Yes, a date - er, a trip with my friend."

"A friend of yours?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do I know this friend of yours?"

"What? Probably not." I didn't know. Maybe they were like, secret friends or whatever and I didn't know.

"And where is this _friend_?" The word - coming from his mouth - sounded as if it was dipped in buttery chocolate and eaten by large fish. Strange, but to me it sounded just like that.

"He's running a bit late." I tried my best not to growl. Kaito was sure late and now Len was here, of all people. Rin I could tolerate but my last few meetings with Len gave me the creeps. He was like some horny teenage male that liked picking on poor defenseless girls. That was just my impression of him. (And yes, people, I'm pretty defenseless at the moment.)

"Really?" He sat next to me at a comfortable distance. "Luka..."

"Hmm?"

"I like you."

"Uh-huh, okay." I drummed my fingers on my knees. What'd he say? Then...

"SAY _WHAT?"_

He just smirked and pinched my cheek. "I'll see you around, Sparky."

"Sp-Sp-Sparky?" I stammered. He got up and left, leaving me alone and disappearing into the crowd. I shook my head furiously trying to get his words out of my head. Did Len just say what I think he said? No way...no way...NO FISHIN' WAY! Argh! I'm really losing it!

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Y'all are so sweet! This story suddenly got a bunch of alerts and favorites and so on and so forth! It shocked me at first but thanks! I can't even tell you how happy I am right now! I know there was a bit of LukaLen in there but I swear to the tuna goddess that it's a LuKaito fic! And the song isn't _Magnet_, guys. It's actually a less-popular song that no one's probably really listened to before. (Also, apologies for being short)**

_~kitana411_


	11. Suki?

_"I like you."_

I blushed at the thought. Maybe I was hearing wrong..?

_"I."_

_"Like."_

_"You."_

Nope, I had no hearing problems. And unfortunately my memory has not been blissfully erased. Maybe I was ...putting it the wrong way. Hmm...what could "I like you" really mean? Another meaning...another meaning...

"Ah! Luka! There you are! I'm sorry I'm late!" My train of thoughts were cut off as Kaito appeared. He was rushing towards me with a grin on his face. "I'm so sorry! I swear I won't do it - "

"Kaito." I stood. "What would you do if I said I like you?"

He froze on the spot. "L-Luka...so sudden..."

I made a disappointed sound. "I don't know...what do the words actually mean?"

Kaito unfroze."Did something happen? Luka - "

I shook my head and felt determined to put this disturbing event behind me and forget all about it. "Ho...never mind...I was just saying..."

"Okay..." Kaito reluctantly accepted my vague reply. "Anyway, I was wondering where you wanted to shop."

"Eh? But don't you shop with Meiko and Miku all the time?" I looked around. "I don't know this place very well."

He shuddered at the thought of Miku and Meiko's shopping trips. "W-welll! We could go the that nice store over there. They have nice clothes and...stuff."

"Really?" I thought for a moment wondering what outfits might be possible. It was a rather...intimate song but what would go good with it? I need some inspiration. "Okay! Then off we go!"

Kaito and I both went to the shop, modeling outfits and having fun. I was busy trying to ignore that nagging incident from earlier and drowned myself in my current events with Kaito. He really reminded me of an older brother...caring, kind and gentle. While my own brother was off in college at the moment, it was a nice change. I was welcome to this warm friendship that we shared. He was such a sweet and kind person. _I'm glad that I met you._

"Ah, really?" Kaito smiled.

I gulped realizing too late I had spoken my thoughts aloud. "H-huh? Ah...yeah..."

"I'm glad I met you too," he held my hand. "Luka, I really...this isn't the best time but I really need to tell you I - "

**"LUKA-NEESAN!"**

I was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace. Kaito looked at me dumbfounded while I probably mirrored his expression. I was suddenly blocked by a view of blond hair and blue eyes. I froze for a second recognizing Len. Then I realized _Would Len fangirl scream my name? _Then I was staring into the face of Rin Kagamine. She laughed and smiled wide. I sat up and wobbled slightly as Rin stood. She started rapidly asking me question that didn't really require an answer and chatted as well as giggled occasionally. I gave Kaito a _What do I do? _look and sighed. Kaito chuckled and scratched his head. I smiled politely at Rin as she chatted on.

"I didn't really believe it! You're actually here! In. The. Flesh." Rin practically bubbled happiness. "OH. EM. GEE. Luka, I can't believe you're here in the same mall that I shop at! even the same store! Oh god, I really really really am so honorably honored to be in your presence! You're so amazing! All my classmates love you! We love you so much Luka-neesan! Can I call you that? It would be so cool if I could! Can I really? Jeez, I don't know...is it too much? Maybe I should try a different one...um, Luka-san...or maybe L-Luka!" Rin blushed. "Too forward, right? I'll come up with something else but for now I'll call you neechan okay Luka-neechan?"

"Sure Rin," I nodded in response to her last question. It was the only part I really heard anyway.

"Ahh~! You called me Rin!" She squealed in delight. "I'm totally allowing you to do that since I'm your number one fan! I have to tell everyone else! It'll make them sooo jealous!"

"You do that," I edged away slightly disturbed.

"Luka-neesan, I have to go 'cause my brother's being a booger." Rin pouted and glared at her phone. "I apologize for leaving my dear idol...aha!"

I jumped as she suddenly perked up and looked at me like a hungry tiger.

"I shall call you Idol-san!" Rin jumped in little circles. "Yes! Is that okay? I really wish to call you that!"

"A-ah, sure." You know that sweat-drop-smile thing you usually see in mangas? Well, I was doing that right now.

"Sayonara, Idol-san!" Rin waved to me and quickly bounded out of the store.

"Bye-bye..." I stared after her for a moment. Then I recalled what Kaito was saying earlier. I took a deep breath and looked at him to go on. "What were you saying?"

Kaito raised his eyebrows. "W-what? It was nothing. I just wondered what you wanted to do after this."

"Let's just go eat something," I looked around. Something caught my eye. "Hey! I've got THE best outfit idea ever!"

"You do?"

I pulled him by his hand to the display in the window. I pointed to them happy to have a distraction. Kaito looked at them with surprise but smiled and wholeheartedly agreed with me. We soon bought the clothes and continued the rest of the day, walking around the mall. I didn't even give that Len Kagamine another thought.

"Luka," Kaito said after the fifth randomly picked store. "I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead," I smiled and continued sucking the lollipop he bought from the candy shop.

Kaito looked into my eyes with a determined expression. "I really want to tell you something and i-it's really important. Well, to me it is but to you it might not be."

"Uh-huh."

"So I just want to say it." He took a deep breath. "Luka, I really like yo - "

"Kaito! What a coincidence!" Miku laughed and appeared out of nowhere.

" - your hair." He finished. Was it my imagination or was he blushing?

"Um, thanks." Did I seem disappointed? Maybe a _little_.

"Sorry to intrude like this," Meiko sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "She said she needed a dress for the dance."

"Oh, it's okay." I smiled and looked back at Miku and Kaito.

"Are you on a date or...?" Meiko gave me a knowing grin.

"Nah, we're just wandering around." I said with a faint tinge of sadness. I wonder what it's be like ti be on a real date with Kaito...

"Are you sure?" Meiko seemed slightly disappointed as well. "I thought maybe...maybe you guys..."

"I know, Meiko." We both looked at each other. She really must've figured out my feelings for Kaito. Did I have feelings for him like that? Did I really? Was I just imagining it? Sure, my heart beats a little faster when I see him and I wake up every morning excited to seem him but...did I like him?

God, the answer is quite obvious.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Ah, gomenasai! I have been a little absent lately but life is well, busy! Ever since we discovered my knack for baking a few years ago, every time there's a special occasion (or my family craves cookies), I have to make and make enough treats for everyone! **

**Anywho, excuse my short chapters! Yes, romance shall ensue soon! I promise! Review my lovelies!**

_~kitana411_


	12. Wish Me Luck!

**Punch me. *cringes* I have written absolutely nothing so far. I'm going to be a sophomore in high school. Because of the uninspiring brain of mine isn't working I'm thinking about just cutting the New Years gift that's killing me. Aw jeez, evil me. Here's Lukaito light-hearted oneshot as an apology.**

_And um, for those of you still with me, thanks 'cause...well, I don't deserve such awesome people like you (；´Д`A_

—•—

I twirled a strand of my hair nervously, biting my bottom lip and glancing around the room. I swallowed and shifted in my seat once more, feeling my heart pound in my chest. Kami...t-today is my day isn't it? To stay? Is it really? Does it have to be? I really hope not.

But I knew it was. I knew that no matter how much I wanted to be forgotten just this once, I would not. Please, oh please, _please_ let me be forgotten just for today! Anyone! God, Buddha, heck, even that Dali Llama thing - ! I can't stand this, I can't do this. I'm too nervous. I swallowed once more and glanced at the clock for the fifteenth time in the last five minutes. One minute. One minute before the time ends. I have sixty measly seconds left! What should I do? A headache maybe? Or stomach pains - my tummy is twisting in knots! I'm sweating...eww. I feel like I can't breathe, ugh, my chest hurts. Ah, dots...dots everywhere...

Black.

—•—

I heard silence. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked in the soft light. I could see the individual dust motes floating through the air without a single care in the world. I imagined what it'd be like to be a piece of dust - aimlessly floating though space eternally without a purpose...was I not similar already?

"Hey, you're finally awake."

Huh? Who's that? I slowly turned my head and he came into view, blue eyes and all. I blinked and looked around me in confusion. _What happened to me? Why am I here in the infirmary?_ I glanced at the white sheets, my gaze then wandering around the curtain surrounding the bed. I glanced a the clock on a nearby wall. I relaxed not even knowing how tense I was. My chest ached but I felt much better. I took slow breaths and mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen.

"Are you alright, Megurine-san?"

I smiled politely and nodded. "I'm fine - what am I doing here?"

He smiled a little and scratched his head. "Well, you fainted in class earlier today. You're lucky my friend caught you in time, I'm Len Kagamine by the way. I don't think we've met." [Raise your hand if you thought it was Kaito ^.~]

I furrowed my eyebrows and at the blond. "Then how'd you - ?"

"Ah, my friend told me earlier after he dropped you off," he shrugged. "Call me Len though, okay? It's much easier."

Is this what you call...socializing?

"Do you want me to call you something else? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Len handed me a cup of water from beside me.

I took it with a nod and closed my hands around it. "Luka; call me Luka."

"L-Luka?" He stammered. "Are you sure? You're not embarrassed.."

I nodded my head and watched the water to avoid his eyes. Is this what a normal conversation is like?

Len laughed and seemed to relax a little more. "Okay then! I'm supposed to be here until you wake up but to be honest I don't want to go back to class. Is it alright if I stay with you?"

"M-me?" I finally looked up. He was slightly pink in the face. Maybe I looked a little funny and he was trying not to laugh. I blinked again and realized he was waiting for my reply. "Ah, um, of course. I don't mind."

"Good," he smiled at me. "There's a little time for the next bell so I'll wait until then. Do you think you will be well enough for next class or should I tell the nurse you want to go home?"

I contemplated that thought. If I went to me next class, people would ask me what happened. If I walked around people would still ask. I don't think I can deal with that today so... "I'm a little light-headed."

"Okay," he nodded understandably. "I'll let her know when I'm about to leave."

"Thank you." I took a sip, a small smile on my face. I'll try to deal with it tomorrow.

There was a moment of silence. Len cleared his throat. "So...I don't mean to pry but why did you faint?"

I shrugged unhelpfully. "I...I um, don't really know. I was just thinking and...I woke up here."

"Oh," was all he said. I hope I didn't say anything stupid. "Well, at least you're not really sick, right? You might just be a little tired, huh? Study too hard?"

I think that was a little joke. I laughed lightly. "Is that even possible?"

He laughed, relieved any tension in the room was gone. "I don't study a lot but you look like you do. I notice you go to the library a lot."

"I do go there a lot," I agreed thinking about my books. They spun such lively tales of dangerous adventures and heart-stopping lovers with twists and turns one wouldn't expect in the norm. It was just all so exciting to me!

"My friend says he sees you there all the time," Len laughed. "He goes there to study and whenever he goes in, you're curled up near a bookshelf with your nose in a book. Even during one of his lunches, he was cramming for a test and you were reading again!"

I go there every lunch period. Is it too weird? Is that a bad thing? Should I stop? "I just like reading."

Len sighed and shrugged. "That's good for you, reading that is. I don't read much myself so maybe you can share a few favorites with me. Is that alright?"

Does he want to see me again? I really thought he just wanted to skip class. Am I...likable? It must be. Or maybe I'm just over-thinking this. I don't really know. "Um, yeah. Sure, it's fine."

"Nice," he flashed me a happy grin. "We can meet up tomorrow during lunch if you want. I'll bring my friend too."

"That sounds nice," I feel kind of...happy. Is this what it's like to make friends and socialize? I guess it's okay.

We chatted more and I became increasingly comfortable with Len. He was a very pleasant guy to be with and he made lots of jokes so there weren't any awkward pauses or silent moments. My tension eventually loosened in my chest and I stopped asking myself such pointedly questionable questions. As our time was about to end, he grinned at me and patted my head.

"You know, Luka," he said as he patted my head, "I like you. You've never talked much and looked really nice; why don't you come with me to lunch some time, eh? We can eat together and you can help me study like you do."

Lunch? Oh. I don't know. Is he sure? I began thinking negatively again, unsure of the answer. Maybe he's hoping I'll say no and he's only being nice. Ah, but what if I say something weird? I don't want to look stupid. "That sounds nice, we can talk again if you'd like."

"Here's my cell," he quickly scribbled it onto a scrap of paper with a pen. He handed it to me and glanced at the clock. "It's almost time for me to go...I hope you'll feel better Luka! See you tomorrow!"

"O-okay!" I clutched the scrap of paper then sighed. Maybe I should've said thank you; he was so nice to me. I laid back down and pondered on what to do. Len said he'd tell the nurse I was going home; should I call my mom or dad? What if they're busy? I'll just walk. It's not that far anyway. I flung my legs over the edge of the bed and and stretched, yawning tiredly. I guess I needed the rest of the day off anyway. I'll just make some soup when I get home and take a nice nap.

I slipped on my shoes and finished off my water, throwing the paper cup in the garbage afterwards. I opened the curtain and checked out - receiving my pass - before going down the empty hallway to go home. It was quiet and the afternoon light came in through the window, streaming on the ground and warming my arms as I passed by. I tucked a long strand of hair behind my ear, pulling my red glasses out and putting them on to see clearly. I blinked and saw another person heading towards my direction with their head down. My eyes quickly shifted to avoid eye contact, glancing out the window busily and subconsciously feeling the presence of the other person.

After avoiding them completely, but slyly, I let out a small breath of relief. At least I didn't trip or do something embarrassing. I'd be so humiliated! I yawned once more and started down the stairs slowly. I had tripped down before and embarrassed myself like crazy. Thank goodness only one person saw it; and he'd been nice enough to catch me though my glass broke and I couldn't see his face. I thanked him and asked for his name of course, but he only laughed a little bit and patted my head telling me to be more careful and asked for MY name. I told him and he disappeared afterwards. I never got the chance to meet him again as I never met the stranger again and he never came up to me.

"Ah!" I bumped into someone. I quickly adjusted my glasses and swallowed quietly, sizing up the other person and apologizing quickly.

"It's okay," he said with a small smile. I blinked and tried not to fall all over again. "I'm sorry, I was...absentminded."

"K-K-Kamui-san!" I stuttered embarrassingly. "I didn't mean to, honestly!"

He blinked in surprise and tilted his head strangely, narrowing his eyes slightly as if analyzing me. He then raised his eyebrows and snapped his fingers. "Luka! Really, a first name basis is much faster than all those honorifics and such. Call me Gakupo and I'll call you Luka. It's been a while, huh?"

You see, he confessed to me a while back in middle school and I rejected him. I felt pretty bad about it but I don't know how to deal with those feelings of 'love' and 'like.'

"Yeah," I replied softy.

"Ahh~ Luka," he grinned and nudged me. "You're still as cute as you were in middle school! Where you headed now anyway? I thought you'd be in class."

"I went to the infirmary," I answered.

He immediately became worried. "Did something that bad happen? Are you sick? Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine," I kinda lied because I felt like falling over but I just wanted to go home. Now. "I was just a little dizzy; I'm going home...now, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

He chuckled sheepishly and glanced around, swishing his long purple hair girls always fancied. "Skipping 'cause I think my math teacher is nuts."

I laughed lightly and sidled around him. "You should go back though, Ka-Gakupo. It's not good to skip classes." _Hypocrite._

He shrugged and gave in. "I guess, if you say so Luka. I'll go back just for you."

"Be good," I gave him a thank you smile and we parted ways.

I got outside after putting my pass in the office and began down the steps, breathing in the clean air and clearing my head. My hair - in a long pink braid - was probably messy by now. I adjusted my glassed for the umpteenth time and exhaled. I was near the gate when I decided to play ninja, tripping on my own feet and flying through the air. I instinctively threw my arms out but was pulled to a halt and quickly pulled up again and I didn't kiss the pavement.

"You seem to fall a lot," he commented as I straightened myself out.

"I know," I sighed looking up to the stranger. "It's an undying habit of mine."

"Kaito," he stuck his hand out, giving me a heart-warming smile. "Nice to meet you. I saved you when you fainted today. It's nice to see you're feeling better."

Oh, goodness. This guy saved me? I'm not offended or anything but...he's so cute! And I did something really embarrassing today! Oh gosh, why him? Why now? Of all times! Of all days! What am I supposed to say? Huh? I have to reply quickly! "Ah, um, yeah. Thanks." Crisis averted...mostly.

I shook his hand. He looked back at the school, shifting his blue hair a bit then look back at me. "So you're leaving too? I've got some things to take care of at home."

"Yeah," I was slightly puzzled at my own words. What did I even say two seconds ago? I can't remember...eh? What's his name again? I completely forgot.

"So, is it alright for me to call you Luka?" He asked. "And I'll walk you as far as I can."

"Yeah," I nodded and we began walking. "It's fine, by the way." 'By the way?' What am I, stupid? Who says that?

"Alright, cool," he smiled again.

I nodded in agreement, not sure of what to say. We walked in silence for a few more moments. Maybe I was just being self-conscious, but I think I'm walking weird. And I'm stepping too weird...I'll slow down a little bit but not too much or he'll think I'm slow. And what the hell am I doing with my arms? How do you walk normally again? I'm having a little trouble. Why am I walking with him again? I can't remember. We just met and...is this...I don't know...a bit weird. This is just too weird.

"I live here," he - thankfully - interrupted my train of thoughts. "You?"

I looked and nodded. "Yeah. You live on the same street?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I've always lived here."

"I never noticed," I admitted bashfully.

"It's fine, really," Kaito laughed. "I knew you lived here because I see you often. I just, um, didn't want to seem stalkerish and weird if I walked you home."

"Nah, it's okay," we stopped in front of my house. "I don't really mind. Um, Len asked earlier if we could meet at the library sometime...I said yes. Is it alright with you?"

And he blushed. He blushed like some ripe tomato ready for picking. I-I...I must've said something weird, huh. I probably shouldn't have asked now that I think about it. What one earth drove me to ask him that? Guy I just met: cute, funny, and really nice. Friend of guy I just met: also cute, funny, and really nice. Aww, I usually don't feel this way after meeting someone for the first time. Is this what a new 'friendship' feels like?"H-he did?" Kaito adjusted his collar.

"Um, yeah," I giggled nervously. "Sorry, is it a problem?"He quickly waved his hand. "N-no! Not at all! It's not like I mind."

"Okay."

—•—

**[A/N] Well, there you go. Have a happy day. I won't even require you to review because I'm a terrible authoress ＿|￣|○＂ Sorry, it's a bit short, mindless, and actually is based of my own case of Social Anxiety Disorder. You can see how stupid it turned out. And no, this _WILL NOT_ be continued...?**

_~LonelyButLovely_


	13. Love, right?

_Morning~Skit!_

I finished editing (finally) the chapter after some time and finally published it at about two AM. I began fiddling around with my iPod, typing other chapters for other stories, playing games and roaming the interwebz. After twenty minutes, there's 'ping' alert intended for my mail. I quickly opened it up, finding with (delightful) surprise that it's from FanFiction. I looked at the time.

**princedwardriveria**: _WHAT TIME ZONE DO YOU LIVE IN? IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING AND YOU READ MY SHITTAKE CHAPTER ALREADY? ! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?_

_However, let's resume the normalities and get back to the original story of __'From A to Me!' Forgive me for confusion, please enjoy the long-awaited chapter!_

_(NOTE: __**FORGIVE**__ ME!)_

( ；´Д｀)( ；´Д｀)( ；´Д｀)

_~LonelyButLovely_

(Why yes, I've undergone a name change, thank you for noticing. /shot/)

* * *

><p>I flicked my hair feeling quite fabulous today. Another lovely Monday for me, Luka Megurine. Rested over the long weekend, practiced with the crew and prepped myself for everything that was sure to come my way. The dance is this Friday. <em>This<em> Friday. As in four days from now. I clutched my bag tight, nervous as a tuna in a frying pan.

A hand clapped me on the shoulder. "Morning Luka!"

...which was followed by six more.

"Heh, morning Kaito, Akaito, Kikaito, Nigaito, Meito, Taito!" I listed their names off with ease.

All fell into step with me, Kaito on my right. I felt myself...relax more. With all of them here, I feel less alone. They chattered a bit loud (mindlessly you could say) but it sure kept me away from the thought of Friday. On the way inside, Kaito's hand brushed against mine a total of seven times. I think I'm a bit insane for keeping count but...eh, whatevs.

"Hey, Luka, you up for some practice after school?" Kikaito called from his end.

After school? Hmm... "Sure, I'm free."

"Alright, cool!" Akaito and his siblings laughed in agreement.

"Are you prepared for your first dance here ever?" Nigaito asked as the laughter died down.

"Uh, kinda," I smiled sheepishly. "I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be," Akaito reassured me. "Kaito will take care of you, _right_ little bro?"

"W-what?" He seemed a little startled when he was mentioned. "Of course I will, there's nothing to worry about Luka."

"And the rest of us will be backing you up," Taito reassured me as well. "So even if he fails miserably, we'll be there."

"Hey!" Kaito heated embarrassedly. "I'm not going to fail. Luka and I will be awesome singers."

"Luka's like an honorary member of our Shion (+Meito) band," Kikaito smiled broadly.

"And, if this gig goes well, she could be our female lead vocalist..."

"Miku's okay but she's too high pitched for us," Akaito said running his hand through his hair. "Your voice is more suited for our little brother, Luka."

"In fact, I think you guys should date!" Meito concluded earning the group of colorful teens first pause-in-surprise-at-the-same-time. He looked at them all pointedly, "What? I'm just pointing out the obvious."

The PA system turned on and Gumi's cheerful voice swept over the busy and crowded hallway. _"Good morning~ students! I'm sure you're all excited for the dance on Friday, right?"_

There was a large chorus of 'yeah!'s and shouts of excitable agreement.

Gumi giggled. _"Well, starting tomorrow, calling out the Romeo's! We'll be announcing our loveliest couple on campus with your votes so you better ask your sweetheart out soon or else someone else will steal them away! So...anyway, Akaito! Go with me to the dance! Meet you in AP dear!"_

All heads swung to the red-head as he blushed deeply.

"That concludes your morning announcement! Closing off, it's the lovely G-G-Gumi!"

"You like Gumi?" I stammered with surprise.

"Uh...gotta get to class!" He sped off as a blur.

"Tell us!" All but one teenage boy broke apart from their chainlink group. "Bye Luka!"

As they disappeared down the hall, I sighed with a small smile. "Boys will be boys."

"Uh, yep," Kaito pulled on his collar with a nervous smile. "They can be a handful sometimes..."

I hit his arm playfully. "Well, whatever, right? Let's get to class before we're late, okay?"

Kaito nodded. "Yep. Definitely. We should."

I furrowed my eyes at him strangely. "Are you okay, Kaito? You seem awfully sweaty."

"E-eh? I'm fine," he laughed and patted me on the head. "Let's go, okay? Like you said, to make it on time!"

I kept my concerned gaze on him but looked away. He said he's fine, why am I worrying? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or whatever...

_"In fact, I think you guys should date!"_

My face heated unexpectedly as the reality of his words rolled over in my mind.

I swallowed, glancing back at Kaito then shifting my gaze forwards. Was this what Kaito was thinking about? It is kind of embarrassing...Kaito was one of my first friends here. And he's been a really good friend so far. I don't want to ruin it. Should I just keep my feelings to myself? It doesn't seem right though...

"S-so..." Kaito interrupted the heavy silence between them. "About what Meito

said...haha, isn't he funny? Me and you? Ha! He's such a kidder!"

Eh? I actually felt myself hurt by his comment. I smiled anyway. "Haha, yeah." I said softly. I guess we were never meant to be...

* * *

><p>"You said <strong><em>WHAT<em>**? !"

I cringed. "Sorry...it slipped! Honestly! I didn't even know what I was saying..._pleasedon'thurtme_."

Meiko grabbed him by the collar and dragging him into the corner of the library. "Now you sit! Sit here and think about what you've done!"

"...yes, m'am..." I managed feebly. Meiko sighed and left to grab some materials.

Okay, okay, okay. I know I screwed up when I added that last bit with Luka earlier but I really didn't mean it. I might've just ruined whatever little chance stood with us because I was being stupid. I had no idea what I was saying because Meito had gone out and shouted the obvious so unexpectedly I froze up and just kinda blabbered whatever came to mind to make it less awkward. Which most likely made it increasingly awkward afterwards. I have to apologize to Luka though. That was rude of me.

_Scenario #1_

_"Hey Luka!"_

_"Oh, hi Kaito."_

_He stood still, hand still up and completely stiff._

Well, that wasn't a good scenario.

_Scenario #2_

_"Hey Luka!"_

_"Oh, hi, Kaito."_

_"You know what I said earlier about us not dating?"_

_"Um...I guess?"_

_"Well, we should date."_

I couldn't even think about how that would end.

_Scenario #3_

_"Hey Luka!"_

_"Kaito you jerk!"_

_"B-but I- "_

_"I hate you!"_

I immediately cut that scenario short. There is no room for negativity as I need to ask her out. As soon as possible. I want her to know how I feel about her; I need her to know how I feel about her. I mean, what if she likes me? What if she doesn't? There's no point in just waiting for her to say it to me...I need to do it myself.

"Kaito? What're you doing?"

"...thinking about Luka..." I sighed dejectedly.

"Oh." Miku paused. "Did she do something?"

I shook my head. "It's my fault...I said something I shouldn't have said."

"Ehh? So that's it..." Miku tilted her head curiously. "Well...what're you going to do about it? Are you going to give up on her now?"

"What? No way!" I jerked my head to look at her. "I have to try, Miku. You're my best friend, you know that." I slowly got up to my feet. "I need to tell her how I feel."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" Miku echoed his own thoughts aloud. "What if she likes someone else? I saw her with two blonds earlier...uh, Leon and Len I think."

"Leon's a good friend of hers," I brushed my hands off. "And Len's the brother of Rin; her number one fan." I laughed. "At least Luka already has adoring underclassmen."

"Are you sure that's all?" Miku bounced on her heels innocently putting her hands behind her back. "From what I've heard, Luka and Leon are getting _really_ close now."

"Miku, are you trying to make me feel better?" I raised a curious eyebrow.

"I'm just telling you because we're really good friends, Kaito," Miku smiled. "And we've been friends for a _loooong_ time. I just want to make you happy 'cause we're such good friends."

I smiled a little, putting my hand on my neck. "Well, yeah. I guess we've been together for a long time now, Miku."

"I know," she giggled twirling her hair. "Well, obviously we're going to the dance together...so I wondered if..."

"Well, actually, about that," I chuckled nervously. "I...I was asking Luka..."

"I thought she was going with everyone..."

"Yeah, I know," I knew but I didn't care. "I want to ask her out. I really do like her."

"I know," she sighed and quit bouncing on her heels. "It's just...are you sure - "

"Miku!" Meiko exclaimed with surprise. "I thought you were busy."

Miku turned. "Eh, well, I got finished really quick."

As they made conversation, I turned leaving the library. I needed to find Luka before lunch was over. If I could get her alone, I could explain everything to her. Though, if you haven't realized it yet, getting Luka 'alone' is quite difficult. She's seems to always have someone else with her or a couple of fans following her. It's kind of ridiculous. I made another turn down the hall and spotted her long pink hair as she entered a room.

I sped up quickly weaving through the crowds of talking people. This was my chance. My _one_ chance to make it up to her. I need to say I'm sorry and I need to tell her my feelings...there's no other way! I inhaled deeply, then put my hand out to open the door.

"...make you feel better, okay?"

I paused. Was she talking to someone?

"Leon..." she sighed softly.

This is the part where I turn away and pretend I didn't see anything. But of course, I peeked. I mean, I like her but I want to see what's happening. I need to see this for some odd idiotic reason. Or maybe I just want to see Luka. Yeah, that's definitely the reason I'm peeking. I'll go in there in a second though, mind you.

The lab was empty save for one lit lab table; Luka was probably going to finish one of her projects during lunch. I turned a bit more and saw them. Together. _Closer than I'd ever seen anyone._

_DING!_

I jumped back from the door, feeling my heart tighten. To like Luka? What was I thinking? I didn't even have a chance against Leon. And to think she might like me back? Even sillier. I must be _dreaming_ if I thought I'd get Luka Megurine.


	14. I Prefer the Term 'Like'

I sighed as I went down the hallway. I felt a little crushed from this morning and it had followed me all morning to the afternoon during lunch. I smiled and waved as I was greeted by some people I didn't know. I really just needed to be alone for a while. Kaito was in my next class and I needed to put up a front so I wouldn't look so disheartened. If Kaito didn't like me, so what? I mean, he's just another guy I'll never have, right? I huffed.

Who am I kidding? I'm totally in love with him right now. I'd be lying to myself if I said otherwise. Maybe my lab project will take my mind off of things. It includes difficult formulas that require your entire brain capacity - I'm sure I can get it out of my head for long enough if I focus really heard. I slid into the dark room and went to my lab table, flipping on the table light. I turned to get my things from the back.

"Boo."

I jumped. "_Gah!_ L-Leon! You idiot!"

He laughed to himself. "You should've seen your face, Luka."

"Hrrn," I harrumphed and began grabbing a clipboard and the materials.

But the blond didn't apologize. He just kinda smiled at me. "Really, Luka, when you came in you looked kind of troubled so I thought I could scare it off your face."

I raised an eyebrow at him as I set a few things down.

He grinned. "It worked didn't it?"

So he could tell I was troubled, huh? I guess I'm not fooling anyone if I just smile and shrug it off. I nodded slowly. "What do you want, Leon?"

"Nothing much," he sighed contentedly. "But Luka, you seem a little sad today. I noticed it especially in homeroom this morning. I won't pry but I want to make you feel better, okay?"

I sighed to myself. "Leon.."

He leaned forward, hugging me to his chest. I froze for a moment, caught off guard by his sudden embrace. I slowly relaxed, wrapping my arms around him as well. A hug. I guess all I really need right now was a hug. A big hug that could momentarily take away all my insecurities and give me some strength.

_DING!_

I took a deep breath to collect myself and we pulled apart.

"I hope you feel better, Luka." Leon patted my head affectionately. "Well, I'm off to class now. Smile."

I stared off at him for a moment in thought as he left. I shook my head and flicked off the table light, putting away my stuff. I don't really know if I can smile too much after this morning. I shouldn't be so bothered by it but...I was. I extremely bothered by his words. I could now mentally say, 'I like Kaito.' But what use was that if he didn't like me back?

I got out of the classroom, thinking about everything in my head and trying to sort my thoughts. The dance, our performance, even my friends...what am I supposed to do now? It was probably going to be all awkward now if I saw him again like it was this morning. I swallowed as I entered the class room.

Meiko looked up as I entered. "Hey Luka!"

I smiled back. "Hey Meiko, Miku, Kaito!"

I can play it off cool. I'll just pretend for now. As class began, I began taking notes and paying attention as another way of mentally distracting myself. But I was subconsciously aware of Kaito the entire time. Should I look at him? Should I say something? I pulled up all my courage and glanced at him.

And barely held back my snort of laughter.

He made a face that was utterly, outrageously hilarious. I quickly turned back to the front of the classroom, casually sneaking peeks back but he kept his funny expression. Lucky enough he's in the back of the class, I sat a few seats

in front of him to his left. I held in my laughter but couldn't get his face out of my head.

A piece of paper landed on my desk. I picked it up, reading in under my notebook. I giggled inaudibly at his poor attempt to draw us. It was a silly doodle with me and him singing, music notes doodled on the background. On the bottom right was_ 'Ready?'_

I smiled and wrote back. _'You better be.'_

I sighed as the last bell rang and everyone began to leave. I waited patiently for the big rush to get out of the classroom then got up to go out. The hallway was less jam-packed after a few minutes and I navigated my way through. Meiko and Miku planned something after school and invited me but I was busy preparing for the performance so I couldn't go. I put my stuff away and switched to my outside shoes, stepping out of the building.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I pulled all my pink hair to one side.

"So how was your day?" We began descending the stairs together.

"Eh, it was okay," I shrugged. "Yours?"

Kaito thought. "Well, I get to see you everyday so it's definitely a good day."

"You're just saying that," I widened my smile. Was that his way of apologizing for this morning? If it was, it was sweet. "But I guess seeing you has it's privileges."

"As in...?"

"Well, see your good-looking smile, duh," I nudged him. "Anyway, are we going to your house?"

"Yeah," Kaito hid his blush. Luka was really sweet. Though that was how she usually was like so...he really was a friend, huh?

He sighed inaudibly as she chatted on. It was nice, her voice that is. It wasn't deep like Meiko's or high like Miku's but rather a smooth almost jazzy kind of voice he could listen to all day. And she looked cute with her hair in a low ponytail, all swept to one side and her bangs freely falling. He absentmindedly answered her with "mhm's" and "yeah" while thinking about earlier. He could pine for her all he wanted like some lost puppy looking for his home but she belonged to someone else now. Her heart was someone else's. But he could still try. Trying wouldn't hurt, right?

"You're going to miss your house you know," she interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I blinked and looked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Er...well..."

"Let's just go inside," she tugged my arm, pushing open the gate. "I'm sure your brothers want to get some practice in before the day is over you daydreamer." Once inside, his brothers were already setting things up. Meito and Akaito were tuning up their guitars in one corner, Kikaito, Taito and Nigaito were going over the synching and lyrics by the keyboard. The two headsets hung over a chair, listless and off. Luka set her schoolbag down and quickly greeted them all cheerfully. They all brightened up at her presence while took off my jacket and set down my schoolbag. Luka picked up her headset, holding it while re-reading the lyrics. I joined with her, picking up my own headset.

"You guys ready?" Nigaito looked at all of them for confirmation.

All nodded, poised and alert.

"And a one, two - !" Nigaito started the electronic tunes. Kikaito joined in as Luka exhaled huskily. Kaito began harmonizing in his mic, glancing at Luka. A few seconds later he began singing.

"As our fingertips touch, we look at each other. It makes the musical wave ripple. As we draw, we are swept. And we're relieved, oh...In the shining weightlessness, I won't care to lose my way...If I am with you..."

Luka took a quick breath and quietly sang, "Don't say anything, just hold onto me~"

* * *

><p>[<strong>AN**] _That's pretty much your only hint for the song at the moment guys...but it's originally a GakuXLuka song. At least I'm finally updating again...which makes me wonder where all of YOU went... I mean, who reads these things anyway? I can't even believe I've made it this far without blowing up..._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid.

~LonelyButLovely


	15. Chapter 15

_GOMEN! HOLY POO DROPS! It's been forever T^T I'm so sorry guys! My brain seems to have gone on vacation and blanked every time I tried to create some art out of words..._

_But after reading some reviews over again and again, I really felt warm and began writing again. Thanks guys, I honestly can't express my feelings of gratitude towards you _( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

~_lonelybutlovely_

(kudos to **Black Chain of Alice**: if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gone back to read the reviews so have a chapter :)

* * *

><p>I looked out the window gazing at the clear blue sky and trees where birds flew about, doing heir daily activities of regurgitating their foo to their hung while Meiko talked senselessly in the background. With Meito coming over for rehearsal, she tagged along as well. While their brothers fooled around downstairs, Kaito and Meiko would play board games, do homework or just talk and have normal conversations like normal people would.<p>

"You will end up in the friend zone," Meiko said with a roll of her eyes. "And there will be no way out..."

"I said something bad but I don't know Meiko..." I sighed looking at my hands. "If what I saw is really true, I have no chance."

Meiko gently tapped my head with her rolled up magazine. "Luka is a girl, Kaito. And you are a boy."

"Your point?" I looked up at her.

She smiled a little and unfurled the magazine, smoothing it out on her lap. "Both of you, I swear, you must have SOME kind of feelings for each other. She was a new girl but you pretty much fell for her the second she landed in your life - literally. And we became friends, all of us. I'm not stupid, I knew you started liking her from the beginning. And I like her too, just not in the same way. She's a great girl Kaito and it'd be a shame to let her go without even giving yourself a chance."

I was quiet for a moment then hung my head dejectedly, murmuring, "I can't lose something that was never mine in the first place..."

"Or Mr. Pessimist," she said in a sing-song voice. "You let it - _her_ - come back to you."

* * *

><p>"What should I do?" I moaned pulling my face with my hands.<p>

"You should just tell him, duh." Miriam flipped her blond hair over one shoulder and applied lip gloss.

"It just...I know I should but I..." I slammed my head onto the desk a few times and then looked back at the webcam where my blond friend stared.

"It's...complicated?" Miriam guessed.

Miriam was in America, a friend made over the web through many different sites. She liked Miriam, she was cool and had a bit of an English accent when she spoke Japanese. A weird mixture but Miriam pulled it off quite well. Miriam was the typical blue-eyed blond and I usually saw her wearing white - her favorite color. We became online friends and typically had conversations whenever we had spare time to talk about...well, everything.

"Yes," I nodded. "Very complicated."

Miriam clicked her tongue and exhaled disappointedly. "Come on, Miku! You don't have a lot of time, this Luka chick should just go get hit by a car or something. Or drown. Whichever happens first."

"Luka's not a terrible person," I mumbled fiddling with the ends of my hair. "She's like, perfect. Gorgeous, smart, and talented...and she's a great friend. And me? I swear, I'm like...like a potato compared to her!"

"I get that feeling all the time," Miriam sympathized. "But, you know, potatoes can be cool too."

I sniffed. "How?"

She thought for a moment then smiled, "Aha! They have many forms, different looks but are still eaten all the same!"

I furrowed my brow. "What does that mean?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, you just needed a bit of a cheering up and stuff...I don't know what else to do except tell you to tell him what you feel."

I groaned again and threw my hands up over my head in exasperation. "I can't! Every time I'm with him or talk with him, I just can't get the words out and I just never tell him. Besides, he's hopelessly in love with Luka. I have no chance with her as long as his feelings for her stay."

Miriam nodded slowly in understanding. "Well, that is true..."

"I don't want to be the bad friend..." I tightened my hands in my lap. "And I know it's bad but...I don't want them to be together. I want Kaito, I want him to be mine."

"What do you suppose we do?"

I glanced back to see Miriam with a small smirk. "W-we?"

"Yeah, _we_."

* * *

><p>I yawned, laying in bed as if I were dead. I suppose I should get up but what's the point? Breakfast? Maybe. Lunch? Ehh. Practice at the Shion's? Awkward business.<p>

"Luka?" I rolled over and looked at my bedroom door where a small head poked out.

"Oh, Yuuki, you're here already," I rose in surprise.

The little girl pushed the door open and smiled cheerfully as she ran into my outstretched arms. I laughed a little and patted her head. "What're you doing here so early?"

"Why are you sleeping so late?" She replied without hesitation.

"Tired, I guess," I shrugged and yawned again. "What do you wanna do today?"

Yuuki blinked her brown eyes and furrowed her brow in concentration. "Today, Yuuki wants to follow you around!"

"Um," I scratched my head. "I'm not very interesting."

Yuuki shook her head. "I wanna see what Luka does during the day."

"Well, alright," I stood stretching my limbs. "Let me just get cleaned up and I'll join you downstairs. Why don't you go watch some cartoons?"

"Okay!" Yuuki bounded out the door. "Yuuki will wait for you!"

I couldn't help but love that little bundle of joy. Kaai Yuuki was an elementary student I babysat - I got paid to watch my favorite little girl in the world. She loved apples and kept her hair in two short pigtails tied with yellow-beaded hair ties. She was absolutely adorable and so sweet. With a small sigh of happiness, I took a super quick shower, changed into dark leggings, a white tank top, and snagged my light gray sweatshirt before going downstairs and flipping out as much water as I could. Yuuki grinned as she appeared from the living room.

"Okay, what are we doing today?" she asked as I grabbed a carton of orange juice and chugged it.

"I'm going for a jog," I replied wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and putting the orange juice back.

Yuuki quickly grabbed the orange juice and tipped the half-empty container into her mouth before pulling back and capped it before putting it back. She looked at me expectantly. "Then let's go!"

"Alright," I found a pair of socks and put on my running shoes. "Are you sure Yuuki?"

"Yes!"

I found myself smiling again and took her hand, leading us both out of the house and locking the door behind us. Yuuki let go of my hand and hopped down the steps to the sidewalk, stretching her arms. I smiled at her cute little actions and stretched my arms over my head, breathing in the open clear air. It was a nice day, not too cold or hot. I jogged down the pathway with Yuuki trailing behind me, her tiny fists mimicking mine. Adorable.

She kept up a pretty good pace for a few minutes, something that brought a little pride in me that she was just the perfect little girl. I slowed by the time we got to the end of my block and stopped for a water break - she needed one for sure.

"Wow," she panted sipping her apples juice. "Is this what you do every morning?"

"Only on Saturdays," I replied drinking my water. I usually jogged my whole block but little Yuuki barely made the street! "Now we can get an ice cream without worrying about fat!"

Yuuki beamed her little pink face at me. "You have an awesome Saturday morning!"

I laughed. "Definitely."

After getting two cones, we strolled back to my house discussing school, friends, and music. Yuuki was adorable and I loved listening about her favorite idol rants, her silly friends, and her school work that always involved some kind of coloring. She always explained it in great detail, sometimes exaggerated it a bit, and then she'd ask me a little bit about my life. She was aloof and inquisitive at the same time.

"Luka, why don't you have a man?"

I raised my eyebrows as I drank a tall glass of cold water. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious because you're young, beautiful, and available," she replied innocently.

"Oh?" I set my glass down and leaned across the counter where she sat. "And what makes you so sure I'm available?"

"Well, I don't see any dates planned on your calendar." She pointed to the fridge where I hung a paper calendar full of puppies and kittens - it had more dates than I ever did, I'll tell you that much.

"I have a dance and I'm singing with a band," I said as if that made up the whole answer.

"Are there any cute boys?" Yuuki pressed.

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I'm actually meeting them now after I drop you off at home."

"I'm going with."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A very firm one at that.

I took one look at the stubborn determination in her eyes and shrugged, "I'll just inform your parents."

Her eyes lit up tremendously. "Really?"

I nodded, pulling out my phone and unlocking it to tel her parents. A few moments later, I got the permission necessary. "Yep. Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright guys," Luka smiled a greeting as they began to call to one another in the house. "I brought a little friend today."

Yuuki peeped out from behind her shyly. Luka patted her head and ushered her into their home. The colorful crew piled into the small entrance to greet their guests.

"Yuuki..." Luka said as they slid their shoes off, "I would like you to meet Akaito," she pointed to each of them in turn. "Kikaito, Taito, Nigaito, and Kaito."

With a grin, they all began talking simultaneously. She smiled at Yuuki apologetically and parted the boys before they followed her to the basement chattering excitedly. Luka set down her bag and took her place at the microphone stand, sweeping her hair back into a long ponytail. She set Yuuki on the stool and began shifting through the music sheets. The boys gathered to their places and Kaito joined Luka, handing her a matching headphone mic. Yuuki watched the two interact with imp-like curiosity. The two paid her no heed as they chatted up quietly, sometimes bumping hands and muttering an apology. Luka turned back once and smiled at her before signaling to the other to begin.

"We'll warm up with Magnet, m'kay?" she looked for agreement and nodded as well. "Then we'll move onto our main song. Not too long guys!"

To be honest, Luka was tremendously nervous. She kept her cool with them now but to actually be on stage terrified her! Everyone would be looking and dancing...what if she made a mistake? What if she made them look dumb?

As the piano intro played, she tuned into the beat and took a deep breath. She looked at Kaito with a smile and he returned it with warmth. Luka waited for the the lower octaves and counted the beats along the the drums. And with a breath, Kaito began his part.

_A soft touch of desire puts my painful heart on fire_

_Drowning in your warmth and beauty everyone admires_

_My small and sparkling butterfly Flutters under your eyes_

_Sprinkling your slender fingers with ecstatic sighs_

Yuuki was entranced with the subtle but longing passion in their voices, amazed by how well their voices were together. She was young but she knew she liked what she was hearing. Luka's low and sultry voice mixed with his as they began their duet.

_Bodies intertwining, tangled up like vines_

_From your lips I taste the sweetest wine_

_Sinners, cursed and damned and never to reach out_

_We are confined But if it makes you mine..._

When the song finished, they broke out into laughter. Another successful practice, another moment together and another day to kindle their relationships. Luka and Kaito were a bit awkward in singing such a passionate song together but they eventually got used to the idea of sexy and powerful and packed a punch to it! The band got ready for the next song and Kikaito started up the keyboard effects. Luka and Kaito nodded to each other before they turned to their imaginary audience. A soft breathy sound echoed and Kaito began his fast-paced intro.

_As our fingertips touch, we look at each other_

_It makes the musical wave ripple_

_As we draw, we are swept_

_And we're relieved, oh_

_In the shining weightlessness,_

_I won't care to lose my way _

_If I am with you_

Luka began her underlying lyrics, echoing his words and singing softly.

_Don't say anything, just hold onto me_

_No words are needed between us_

_The hidden impulse on my eyelids_

_Don't hold it back, I wanna come closer to you_

_I can't promise anything_

_Only my lips know the truth_

_On fast beats, scattering noise_

_I drive the music shower_

_Let you burst, all wet_

_Then you feel really good, oh_

"Kami!" Luka suddenly spun around and the music crunched to a stop. With a timid blush, she look at Yuuki who peered innocently at her. "Y-Yuuki, this song really isn't for you. Um, un..."

Her eyes looked at Kaito Shion for a suggestion. She wriggled her eyebrows and gestured for a new song. He fumbled with the sheet music and quickly pulled one out.

"What about this one?" He held it out to her.

"Ah, yep," she smiled. "This song is much better."

With a small chuckle of amusement, the band started up the cheery tune, the guitar and bass quickly bouncing across from each other and drums joining in. Kaito and Luka smiled at each other and she began to sing.

_I like you- I don't like you- I don't know- I don't like you_

_I like you- there's no other - I like you!_

_I don't know if I like you or don't like you_

_Like, dislike - it won't stop_

After practice, they all went out to karaoke for fun. It was only a few days until the dance and the boys were pretty pumped. Miku had been busy and Meiko said she was sick so it was just Luka and Yuuki. She kept Yuuki close and the boys had singing matches. Everyone laughed and had fun spending time with each other.

The colorful lights and atmosphere was infectious and soon Luka began challenging the boys too. Yuuki and Luka sang against Kikaito and Taito, winning together in the end. Luka and Kaito ended up sitting together and they chatted idly but Luka swore there was a new barrier, a different atmosphere from usual. He was still the same but...she could tell there was a new edge to his voice.

"Ahhh~ I can't wait for the dance," he took a swig from his cup. "Can you believe it? I'm not even sure I can do it."

"I can't believe I'm doing it!" Luka playfully nudged his arm. "I mean, it's my first dance here, my first time performing too! I'm kind of nervous."

"I've performed with my brothers before so I'm used to it," he sighed. "It's not hard, you don't even notice the crowd once you've gotten up there."

"Yeah, sure," she rolled her eyes and pouted. "Leon told me I shouldn't be nervous; I've got a fanclub that loves me no matter what and apparently I have some admirers. I have no idea what I'd do without him."

Kaito laughed. A hard forced sound. "Ha, what am I? Chopped tuna?"

"No, no!" Luka quickly said. "I didn't mean it like that - "

"It s'okay," he smiled gently and patted her head. "I understand."

Luka shook her head gently. "Mmmm, you seem to be getting me wrong. You're still above Leon in ranking - in fact, I think you're number one!"

He widened his eyes.

She blushed and held a finger to her lips. "But don't tell anyone I said that!"

He nodded slowly, turning this new information in his head. She thought he was number one. Number one! Luka thought he was! His heart quivered with excitement. So Luka thought he was really important, wasn't that right? Or was that too conceited to think of himself? Luka practically said he was better than Leon and everybody else so -

_Leon._

His bubble deflated a bit. But still, was it a friendship ranking? Was this the dreaded 'friend zone?' Did he just excited in getting placed in the friend zone? Like, really? Was Leon lower because he was further away from the friendzone? Kaito swallowed. He was unlucky if she gave him a permanent spot there. But Luka's kind clear blue eyes sparkled with innocence and clarity, nothing demeaning or cruel about it at all.

"Kaito?" she waved a hand in front of his face. "Kaito, you there?"

"Uh, yeah," he smiled sheepishly. "Just thinking about the performance."

She laughed. A positively heavenly thing, Kaito thought. "I thought you weren't nervous."

"Of corse I'm nervous!" He said with complete honesty. Nervous about what her intentions of 'number one' and if he was sure he could tell her of his feelings. Would he? Could he?

"Alright, okay," she ruffled his hair affectionately. "I think we'll do a really good job, Kaito. We've been working really hard, I just know we'll do a good job!"

"Cheers to that!" Nigaito, Kikaito, Akaito, Taito, and Meito held their drinks in the air.

It was getting dark when they exited to go home. Kaito offered to Yuuki home with Luka seeing as they rode two cars. Kaito's brothers (+Meito) rode off cheerfully home whilst Kaito, Luka, and Yuuki drove a different direction. It was quiet most of the way and Yuuki began to yawn.

"Did you have fun today, Yuuki?" Luka smiled at the little girl.

"Yep!" she grinned. "They are all cool boys!"

"I know," Luka giggled.

"So which one is your boyfriend?"

Both teenagers were surprised. "E-eh? !"

Yuuki looked at both of them from the back. "Is it him? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Eh, um, he's not..." both flushed red. "No."

"But you said you weren't avail- "

"_Yuuki! _Your stop!" Luka sighed with relief. "Your parents are waiting for you, have a goodnight bye!"

Yuuki sighed and undid her seatbelt, opening the door and hopping out. Luka rolled down her window and shouted a goodnight to her parents and waved before he drove off. The sky had gotten a deep purple tinge now and a few stars peeked out. The two sat in silence with only the hum of the engine. As he stopped at an intersection, he coughed.

"So...you're not available?" He joked.

Luka blushed deeper. "That Yuuki...grr. You don't have to mind her, haha, she was just making a joke."

He laughed. "Of course, I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Err, that you have...a boyfriend?"

Luka snorted. "Yeah, me? I'm the new girl, no one wants to date me yet." Except for Len Kagamine it seems. But it's not like she was going to bring _that_ up!

"Why not?" He gasped in faux horror. "You're an amazing girl, Luka. You're beautiful, talented, co, down-to-earth, smart, sing really well - " He cut himself off abruptly, looking to the side with his reddening face. He added in a mumble, "You're cool."

"Eh? You think so?" Luka pulled her pink fringe doubtfully. "I guess I'm kinda cool..."

"Uh-yup," he chuckled to himself.

"Kai - " she started.

"It's getting late," he didn't hear her. "That's your house right?"

Luka looked out the window and nodded. "Yeah...see you later."

"Mhm." Kaito unlocked the doors while she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Laters."

She opened the door and got out, hesitating for a moment. Shaking her head she shut the door and waved. He waved back with a smile and backed away before driving down the street and out of sight, his taillights disappearing. Luka sighed furrowing her brow and frowning. She wanted to ask him what he really meant. It was almost as if he liked her there for a minute, thought of her more than a friend. It was fleeting but still.

"Better get inside," she sighed again. All she wanted to do was sigh. Everything was just a little overwhelming sometimes and she just wanted to curl up and watch everyone live their daily lives. It was exhausting to live but she still did it. With that, she glanced at the sky and headed inside.

* * *

><p><p>

_[_**A/N**_] Me again, sorry. It's been a while so I know I don't have readers anymore. But still, I'm doing my best and I can only hope those who might stumble upon this fic aren't disappointed._

_~lonelybutlovely_


End file.
